Lets get batty!
by LilManiac
Summary: This is where i introduce my entirely new creation, Dakota. Dakota is absolutely normal... until theres an accident... GUESS WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM! A MUST READ!
1. New Problems

**AHAHAHA! BEHOLD MY NEW CREATION!**

**IT HAS NOTHING AT ALL TO DO WITH JADE!**

**Please… read and review! Tell me whatcha think!**

**This is a guy with a difference!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

My name is Dakota.

Don't ask. My parents were travel freaks when they had me… and I just happened to be born in north Dakota.

They've settled down now, so that's all right.

Oh, where was I? Now I remember. Its so hard to these days…

Anyway, I can't tell you my last name, or where I live. Why? Because right now, I have no home.

Well, unless you call resting under a branch near a red-tailed hawk.

The hawk is Tobias. And he and I now have something in common.

I guess I should start at the beginning, where all my… problems… started.

In spite of my horrid name, I actually had a really normal life. I had two holder sisters, Corinna and Christina, who were the high school netball champions. I myself was not to shabby a basketball player. Jake and I were pretty good mates in school too… and I thought he really should have gotten into the team.

I wasn't really a jock or anything… I was tall and lanky, with sandy hair that just flopped wherever it liked, usually over my eyes, which were a weird aqua colour.

I can't believe I actually remember that… its been so long since I… well, you'll find out later.

I had a girlfriend named Hannah, who wasn't too bright, but was sweet all the same. My best friend Melanie hated her, but I think it was just the fact that she was taking up a little more of my time each day.

Everything else… was brilliant. Until one god awful day…

"Hey, Dax!" came the voice from down the hall as I slammed my locker shut. I turned to see a red head of hair coming towards me, smiling.

"Hey Mel, what's up?"

"What's up with me? Nuthin much. It's what's up with you I want to know about. You look… peeved"

"Stupid teacher gave me an F in Science. I gotta do a makeup paper"

She gave a low whistle "Wow, sucky"

"You don't know the half of it" I muttered, leaning back against my locker.

"Yeah? Well, want to come over and I'll help you work on it?" She grinned hopefully at me, those puppy brown eyes lighting up.

I smiled sadly at her "I'd love to, but… Han and I already have plans"

Melanie's whole face fell. Which made my stomach tie in guilty knots.

"Tomorrow though, ok?" I said quickly, maybe too quickly, not wanting to disappoint her. She and I had been best friends since we were born…

"No, that's ok. My brothers takin me to karate classes again"

"Oh!" I slapped my forehead "Tomorrow's Friday, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry Mel"

"Its ok" she dismissed it with the wave of a hand "You just have fun with Han, and I'll talk to you later sometime"

"Yes, most definitely!" I stood up straight, saluting her. She slapped my arm… it was such an old joke between us… and walked off.

"Oh Daxxie!"

I turned to see Hannah coming up to me. After a few smooches, and a few last minute arrangements for the afternoon, she left with her girl pals. It was then I saw Marco looking strangely at me as he shut his locker.

"What's up with you?" I called to him. I wasn't really his friend, but… we got along ok…

I walked over to him, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Have _two_ girls drooling after you!" he shut his locker, obviously annoyed. I just laughed at him.

"Mel's just a friend. Why? Got shunned by another girl?" I joked. He winced, making me realise it was true.

"Which one this time?"

"Tasha. I say _one_ thing about her hair and she gets all defensive! Can't a guy just compliment a girl without being almost pummelled?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him, getting death stares from him. I managed to stop myself from laughing, just grinning at him.

"My advice? Stop tryin so hard dude!" I patted his shoulder, walking off and breaking into more laughter.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I kissed Hannah goodnight, with her holding tight to my jacket. I gently ran my hands through her dark brown hair, loving the soft feel of it.

She pulled away, looking up at me mischievously, still holding onto my jacket.

"You know, my parents won't be home for another hour"

"As much as I love to… I can't. Mom's expecting me home… she needs help moving stuff" I rolled my eyes. She wasn't that strict, but… lately she'd been extremely moody. I didn't want to get on her bad side any time soon.

"Awww" she pouted "Not even for ten minutes?"

I grinned at her "You know I take longer than that"

She grinned slyly back "I know"

I kissed her again, and she let go of my jacket. I kissed her hand before letting her go.

"Love you"

"Love you too" she whispered, shutting the door. I grinned, turning around and heading back home. That girl… drove me crazy sometimes…

If only I'd given into her that night. Then I wouldn't be where I am now. I casually jogged home, mostly just walking lazily home… mom would have to wait for a little while. And if she needed me, she would call on my cell phone.

No biggie…

I turned a corner, a skip in my step as I went home. Life was good. Life was very, very good…

Until I saw something fall, catching my eye. It was going to land in the alleyway!

It was… a bird!

I ran, hoping to get to it before it hit the ground… but I was just kidding myself…

I heard a thud in as I reached the house just next to the alleyway, trying to catch my breath. I slowly walked, sighing and wishing I could have saved the bird.

Maybe… if it was still alive… I could take it to Cassie. She knew a lot about animals…

I turned the corner, seeing the small form of the creature laying there. Poor thing…

I frowned, wondering what to do now. I couldn't just leave it there…

Then I realised something, which made me want to blink a few times, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me. The bird-whatever it was- was _growing!_

I blinked a few more times, but my eyes just wouldn't agree with me. It was still growing!

I was now frozen in place, watching as this things actual form changed in front of my eyes. Wings became… became arms…

And before I knew it, there stood a girl. A girl I knew very well.

"C-Cassie?"

She spun around, seeing me. What the heck was she wearing?

"Dakota? What… what are you doing here?"

"I… I could ask you the same thing" I gulped, feeling light headed. How… what…

I hadn't just seen that, did I?

"Dax, I… I think we need to talk"

"Sure. Talk" I squeaked. I'd just watched a half dead bird turn into a friend of mine.

Sure. Talk. That would help.

My god where was a padded room when I needed one?

_**-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**YEAH! WHOOPE! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. A new Dax

**REVIEWS FIRST! YAAAAAAAY!**

**LOVE ME, FOR I SHALL REPLY!**

**LittleMidgett; YES MA'AM! I shall continue!**

**krazi little aus; it's ok… I'm not too worried. And yes, see? Continuing now!**

**karone-sakura; yay! You like? YAAAY! I'm happy now… but you too! Nasty leavin it at cliffhangers… grrr…**

**rockergurl13; thankyou for your review! And yes, watch carefully… for I shall be sending Dakota on the ride of his life! WHEEE!**

**GenesisDragon; umm… what capitols? Sorry… I guess I gotta go through it again to see whatcha mean… ooopsie! **

**Second chapter comin atcha!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

(You know, I could eat you)

(Don't even think about it!) I snapped, wriggling my little mouse butt as I tried to squeeze through the hole.

(I just did)

(Very funny Tobias) I muttered, finally managing to squeeze my whole body through the hole, and into the space between the wall.

It had been a month since they'd told me all about it. Yeerks, the invasion… Andalites and morphing…

This was all as they held me for three days, with Tobias playing me for that time. And then I'd met Ax…and let me tell ya, it wasn't fun meeting something that could slice and dice you in a matter of seconds. I'll admit… I might have… lost consciousness… for a few seconds…

Hey! You would too if you were in my position!

Anyway, after that they went off into a little group, with Rachel and Marco looking extremely angry. I was pretty sure I heard the name 'David' pop up, but I wasn't sure who they were talking about.

And then I became an Animorph. Got the morphing power and all.

Now when I wasn't cramming for tests, or playing the shell of myself around my friends, I was fighting evil invading alien slugs.

All in a days work.

Now, Tobias and I were scoping some guys house out that the Yeerks had their eye on. We couldn't understand why they were especially interested in this guy. I mean, the most he'd been was a former Boy Scout leader. He was a loner, and did odd jobs for people here and there. Mostly electrical junk.

(I didn't say it was funny. I haven't had a good meal at all today) he muttered from outside as I looked for another hole… this guy had either mice or rats running around, I could tell that for sure. My sensitive little nose picked up all those _wonderful_ smells.

Whoopee for me.

I finally found another hole, squeezing through that and popping into what looked like this guys lounge room or whatever. I sniffed a couple of times, picking up traces of old pizza from the left. Probably the kitchen.

(You know, you could just come with me to get something. You know, as a human) I waddled my cute little mouse butt down a hallway to what looked like the guys bedroom.

(I can't do that. I need to feed my hawk body, not my human one)

(Right. So… sure the guy's not here?)

(Nope. Out having dinner with some old lady down the next street)

(Ok, cool. I think I'm gonna demorph)

(Sure you should do that?)

(Well, I can't exactly search this whole house as a _mouse _now, can I?)

(Good point. Go ahead, I'll keep an eye out)

I closed my eyes, focusing on my own body and demorphing. Soon I was standing in the middle of the guys' messy bedroom, dressed in only tight bike shorts and an equally tight t-shirt.

"Maybe Marco's right about the outfits" I muttered, then went and looked in the guys closet. I opened it, peering inside. I needed a light or something…

So, being the risky person I was, I went and clicked the light on, going and shuffling through his closet. Then I moved to his drawers, then I looked under his bed…

(Dakota! Do you have the light on!) Tobias asked shrilly. I went over to the window, nodding the disappearing again in case someone was watching.

(Someone could see that and catch you!)

"Duh" I muttered, looking back under his bed, pulling out a strange little shoebox. The only thing I found in it were some stupid Boy Scout medals and badges, and stupid pictures of the forest. I shut it, sticking it back under the bed and sighing, getting up and flipping the light off.

I fumbled my way into the hallway, going into another room, letting my eyes get used to the darkness for a minute.

"Stuff it" I muttered, flipping the light on and finding it was some kind of study or whatever. I went over to the desk, looking through the papers that were piled high. I saw some things about hosting some kind of camping trip in the woods or whatever. A big event or some kind… he had a list of things he needed to get for the trip…

(Dakota! He's coming back!)

I jumped when I heard Tobias's voice, knocking over a piece of paper. I scooped to pick it up…

And froze.

It was a flyer for The Sharing.

(Dax! Come on! Get outta there!)

I shoved the paper inside my shirt, hoping it would morph with me. I ran and flicked the light off, managing to find my way back down the hallway. I then closed my eyes and started to morphing. A ridiculously long tail shot out of my spine, almost knocking something over in the darkness. Then I began to shrink…

(Speed it up Dax! He's coming up the driveway!)

I wanted to snap at him, but I wasn't morphed enough to thought-speak. I continued to focus, feeling my face bulge out, and my ears crawl up the sides of my head.

(DAX!)

(I'M COMING!) I yelled finally, finishing my morph off. I felt the mouse's instincts kick in, but I had no time to worry about that. I dove for the wall, running along it as I heard the front door open and close. I found the hole just as he turned the lights on, squeezing though and hoping he hadn't noticed me at the last second.

When I found the second hole, I bolted. Then I saw a shadow above me, and the mouse instincts took over.

(Dax! It's just me!) I heard Tobias's voice as he swept me up in his talons, but I barely understood them. The mouse was beyond freaked.

After a few minutes in the air I finally had the chance to take over again.

(Thanks Tobias)

(It's what I'm here for) he muttered, then as an afterthought (Find anything?)

(I think so) I muttered.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Ok, that doesn't make sense" Rachel said, pacing "Why would he be hosting a Sharing event, and not be a controller?"

"Maybe they just haven't nabbed him yet" I shrugged, sitting down on a bale of hay.

"With his social life, I thought they would've done that a while ago" Cassie said from one of the stalls. She and Jake were putting fresh hay and whatever else for the new horse. This one had some kind of hip problem they were treating it for. Right now it was out in the paddock, pacing slowly along the border of the fence.

Lucky damn horse. It didn't have to fight aliens…

"Maybe there's a reason they want him Yeerk free" Marco shrugged from beside me.

"But what? It just doesn't make any sense" Jake grumbled as he came out of the stall, wiping his sweaty forehead with an arm. It was an unusually hot day for spring… I think we were all feeling the heat…

(It does to them) Tobias said from up in the rafters.

(Perhaps they want to take him voluntarily) Ax pointed out. Marco snorted.

"That guy? Oh come on! Why would you even _want _a wuss like that?"

"Maybe that's it. Maybe they don't want him. Maybe they just want his…resources in the natural world"

Every eye turned to look at me.

"What? Like I know! I'm just suggesting something so don't look at me like that!"

"Hey, maybe he's right" Marco jabbed a thumb at me.

"And maybe you're just an idiot" Rachel muttered, then going outside when Cassie did. I turned my attention back to Jake who was sitting on the floor, his head tilted back and looking up at the ceiling.

"So, Mr Leader Dude, what do we do now?"

"I guess… we go spy out this camping trip or whatever" he muttered, pulling at his shirt and fanning himself with it.

"Sure. Can I just say this is insane?"

Seconds later Marco found a bucket of water on his head.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Hehe! TORTURING MARCO!**

**YIPEEEE!**


	3. Downhill

**Since the nets bein a pain and I can't post anything… I'll write another chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, the reason why I didn't go into Dakotas learning about everything and his first morph was cause I didn't want to do the same things everyone else has been doing. **

**Plus, I gotta get to my point _some_time, don't I?**

**Well… maybe after this lil bit!**

**Soooo… here's more!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Hey Dax! Your _giiiiirrlllllffriiiiiiennd_ called for you!" Corinna called up playfully as I threw my bag on my bed. I ducked my head back out the door.

"Say what!"

"Hannah! She called for you" Corinna said as she came up the stairs, grinning at me as she tossed me a basketball. I caught it easily.

"No throwing in the house! Take it outside!" Mom called from her study.

"Ya mom!" We both said, then I turned back to my older sister.

"When did she call?"

"When you were out. Duh. She always calls now. Cause you're _always_ out"

"Yeah, well… I got my reasons" I muttered, switching the ball from hand to hand.

She grinned again "I've also heard you and Jake seem to be spending a lot of time together too. Is… there something I don't know about you, lil Daxxie waxxie?" She turned the last few words into baby talk, and I blushed bright red.

"No! I-I-I'm not like that! Jake and I are just friends!"

"Then why do you now spend more time with him, and at his house, than with Hannah?"

"CORA! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I snapped, chucking the ball right back at her. It missed her, instead thumping downstairs.

"Oh crap!" I heard Cristina yelp, then a thud as she caught it. Mom suddenly yelled,

"I TOLD YOU NO THROWING IN THE HOUSE!"

"Sorry mom!" We yelled again, and I glared at Corinna.

"You are so dead Cora" I hissed, then chased her downstairs and out into the backyard.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

An hour later I got around to calling Hannah. I was dreading the outcome.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey Han, it's me"

"Dakota!"

"Um… yeah. Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Do you have someone else?"

"What?"

"Do you have another girlfriend? Or… or boyfriend?"

"Look, forget what my sisters say. They're just being their usual pains-"

"Then it's a girl?"

"What? No! I don't- Hannah, I don't have anyone else. I only want to be with you"

"Well… well…" I could hear her cracking.

"Hannah, I love you"

"Well I don't love you!" she snapped.

"Wait, Hannah-"

"I'm going out with Greg! GOOD_BYE_!"

I yanked the phone away from my ear as she slammed the phone down. Blinking, I gently replaced the receiver.

Her go out with Greg? Like, dead as a doornail football Greg?

WHAT!

I yanked the phone back to my ear, dialling her number again.

What the _hell_ had just happened!

When I… all of a sudden… got a busy signal, I slammed the phone down again.

Her and Greg?

HER AND GREG!-!-!

What the hell!

I sat there, letting it all sink in. Hannah had just dumped me to go out with that idiot, never treated a woman right in his life, Greg.

"FUCK!" I suddenly yelled at the wall.

"NO SWEARING!" Mom yelled at me through the walls. Wonderful…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I shut my locker, slamming my forehead against it a few times to see if it would bring me back to the world I used to know. I wanted that world… why couldn't I have that world…

"Hey Dakota!"

I moved my head just enough to see Mel coming towards me. Managing a weak smile, I turned to face her as she reached me. She looked like she knew it already.

"I saw Hannah with that asshole Greg. You ok?"

"Sorta" I muttered. She pulled me away from the lockers and into a hug.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" I muttered, resting my chin on her head and hugging her back. It felt good to be hugged again, and I almost didn't realise I'd missed it.

"Yeah, I know. But… if you need me, I'm here, okay?"

"I know you are. Thanks" I let go of her, turning back to open my locker again, pretending to mess around with it.

"Why don't you come over tonight? We can just hang out like old times, you know, watch a funny movie and all that"

I turned and looked at her. For some reason, that idea just put a smile on my face again.

"Sure. Count me in!"

"Great!" she jumped up and hugged me, then let go, looking at me "I'll get everything this arvo. How does popcorn and cotton candy sound?"

I licked my lips "Delicious!"

She waved goodbye, going over to her locker not too far down from mine. I turned back to my own locker, actually looking forward to it. It had been so long since we'd hung out together… and I guess I owed it to her too.

She really was a good friend… actually, the best…

"Hey, Dax!"

I shut my locker to see Jake and Rachel there.

"Hey, what?"

"That camp thing? It's over the weekend. There's three of them, all for introducing new Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts and that" Jake kept his voice low, looking over at Mel, who was juggling too many books like she usually did.

"Sounds… like trouble"

"Correction, _is _trouble. Whatever they're planning can't be good" Rachel muttered.

"As usual" I rolled my eyes.

"Yep. So we'll meet at Cassie's the night before, and tell your parents you're staying over at Marco's or something"

"I know the drill Jake. And it's not a problem. My parents are travelling down to South America and my sisters will be at some netball thing"

He looked surprised "Well then, we might as well just say we're at your house"

"Okay"

I went my own way after that, going home and making sure everything was locked up tight before going over to Mel's place.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I lay on the floor, out of breath and very sticky. Mel's legs were tangled up in mine, and I could still hear her occasionally laughing, even though she was out of breath as well. When I had the breath I laughed with her, occasionally feeling a pain in my side from laughing so hard.

We'd been watching some silly old movie called '_SpaceBalls_', one of her dads old movies, and everything was going good. It was keeping us pretty entertained…

Until Mel brought out the snacks. And the cotton candy…

As long as I live, I'll never forget that night. I was happy again.

One of us had ended up putting some of the sticky candy on the other, and that somehow ended up in a cotton candy fight, rolling across the floor and trying to get the other whenever we could.

Now, we'd called a 'truce' and were just laying there, covered in stickiness. I wiped some of the candy off my cheek with a hand, licking it off my hand.

"What are you, a cat?"

"No, I just don't think its right to waste such good sugary food"

"You're a sugar freak!" she giggled, slapping my chest playfully. I feigned being really injured.

"Oh the pain! THE SUFFERING!"

"Get over it dork!" she hit me again. I suddenly sighed, remembering Hannah.

"I hate this"

"Hate what?"

"Han… I… I still can't believe…"

She was suddenly standing over me, her feet on either side of my waist.

"Now there's none of that here! Tonight is for fun and fun only"

I only sighed, frowning. I couldn't help but miss her…

"Are you two finished destroying the lounge room!" We heard her dad yell from upstairs "Because if you are, I'd like you to pay for the damages!"

I just looked up at Melanie. She looked down at me.

And both of us burst into hysterical laughter.

"Guess not!" her mom yelled from somewhere else in the house.

"Got that right!" I yelled to her, then grabbed Mel's legs, yanking her off her feet. She screeched as she fell, and now a new rumble began.

God I miss them all…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Okay, I'm still getting to the point, buuuut… I want you to see what kind of home life and that Dax has…**

**Next chapter, I PROMISE, will have LOTSA ACTION!**


	4. Caves, bats and Yeerks!

**Another freakin CHAPTER!**

**Hope this one will be long and evenful!**

**LittleMidgett; what? that got your heart racing? Well… wait till ya read THIS ONE! LOTSA DAXXIE WAXXIE TORTURING TO GO! WHOOPEE!**

**karone-sakura; thanks darl! You keep it up too, okay? And yes, it is? Very wery annoying! But… now more!**

**krazi little aus; OOOOO! Toffee apple! Yummah! And yeah… I think I get what you meant in your story about having to get used to the American words… like cell phone… sheesh! Weird… but, well, so are we!**

**Ok, I'm done!**

**LETS GOOO!**

**Oh, and I thank LittleMidgett for edumicating me on American terms! Thankya!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I slapped my neck. Damn mosquitos…

Too bad this was the perfect weather for them…

I wiped the skeeter guts on my shorts leg, turning to look back at the campers down below. They were camped pretty close to this big ole cave, very creepy looking.

They were also close to a nice running river, but we weren't focused on that.

"Why do I gotta do this?" I muttered, glaring a little at the others who were all birds of prey behind me. I was the only one fully dressed… and in Rachel's choice of course. She'd stashed some clothes for me here the night before.

I was wearing these weird shorts with all these pockets here and there, with a short-sleeved, button-down shirt over my morphing outfit.

(Because you're the least likely of all of us to get noticed) Jake said, making me choke.

"Jake, I'm as tall as you. I'm gonna get noticed"

(Not as much as the rest of us. We already look suspicious… and we will if we're here. You… you look natural here) Rachel put in, and I'm sure if she was human she would have been grinning at me.

"Natural? NATURAL?" I hissed, glaring at her "With these clothes I look like a friggen idiot!"

(Dax, just go!)

I growled at them, then made my way off the slope and towards the camp. I can't believe I was going to do this…

Didn't they care that I'd most likely be caught?

Of course not. As long as the original bloody six stayed all right…

I made my way through the people setting up, moving as carefully I could towards the cave.

"Hey, dude!" I turned to see a girl about my age come up to me. She looked a bit like Mel, except she had a lot more freckles and glasses on.

"Um… hi?"

"So, where's your camping stuff? I could help you set it up if you want"

"Um… no thanks. And its not too far away" I managed a weak smile, waiting for her to go away.

"Well, if you need help, just ask. My names Becky if you need anything" she held out a hand.

"Umm… okay" I shook her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Uh… Davis"

"Well, Davis, hope you won't forget the campfire tonight. We'll be swapping… scary… stories… about this cave right here" she pointed to where I was going.

"Oh, really? Sure, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I forced a bright smile, and she smiled back, then left me alone. I fought back a relieved sigh, then walked defiantly into the cave.

Ghosts… I didn't believe in them!

The cave itself was really dark, and I pulled out the mini-torch that was in one of the many pockets of my shorts, wiping of the sweat on my forehead with my sleeve, then turning it on and continuing to venture into the cave.

It was a very big, and long, cave.

(Hey Dax, you ok in there?)

(He can't answer you, idiot!) I heard Rachel snap at Marco, and I sighed, shaking my head at them, continuing to look around the cave. I thought I saw the back of it, slowly walking forwards and…

"WHOAAA!" I yelped as there was suddenly no floor, and I tumbled forward and downwards. I landed hard on my face, just laying there for a minute and swearing quietly at the rest of the Animorphs.

(I thought I heard him scream!) Cassie yelped.

(Just give him a bit longer… he's probably fine) Tobias assured her.

Fine. _Suuuure_ I was fine.

Fine as I could be with what felt like a twisted ankle and a broken nose.

Sure, just perfectly fine!

I painfully managed to get up, standing all right and looking around. I saw the torch, stooping down and grabbing it, then pointing it ahead of me. More cave.

Then I looked up…

And suddenly wished I hadn't.

There were bats covering the _entire_ ceiling. And when I say entire… I mean… not one inch of the ceiling could be seen because they were _everywhere_.

I froze, not knowing what else to do.

Unfortunately my light seemed to disturb them. Seconds later it was a frenzy!

"AAH!" I yelped, grabbing one as I came for me, falling back down as the whole swarm took for the entrance.

The one in my hand bit me, making me yelp and I almost let go of it, knowing these things most likely had rabies or whatever… dreaded the thought…

Instead I quickly acquired it, then let it go, covering myself until the madness had died down.

(What the hell? DAKOTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!) Jake roared, making me wince. But I couldn't answer him, and I couldn't see with my little torch now out.

So, I shed my outer clothing, morphing into a bat.

Safe to say, it was pretty cool, even though I had to fight the instincts of it a bit.

(Hey, Jake? I'm trying not to get myself shish-kebobbed, that's what)

(You're in morph?)

(Duh. I found these bats. After I somehow managed to fall down further into the damn cave. Seems like it had a deep slope no-one told me about)

(Like we knew!) Rachel snapped.

(Look, just hang on… there's still more of this cave to get through!) I flapped my bats wings, suddenly letting out a strange squeak. The cave was suddenly outlined, then… nothing.

Duh. These things had echo-location.

I let the bat do the flying, going down a few more steep slopes in the cave before I finally hit something with my echo-location that seemed way wrong down here.

(Uuuh, guys? We got a strange metal door here!) I yelled, landing and then demorphing so I could have hands to open it.

Too bad I couldn't see anything.

(Dakota, just wait up! We'll be there soon! Cassie!)

(Lizards!) she cried, and then I didn't hear anything from them.

"Stuff that!" I muttered, feeling around the door. It didn't seem too thick… and it felt pretty newly put here too…

Was it an entrance to the Yeerk pool?

Only one way to find out.

I backed up, starting to morph the Bison I'd acquired back at the Gardens. Those things were just _so_ cool…

Fur exploded out of my face and neck, working its way down my body.

I suddenly felt like this was the wrong morph for this weather. I got pretty hot pretty quick…

But I kept going. I bulked up, and horns exploded out of my head, I felt myself fall forward on all fours, and I lost my fingers and toes, which were replaced by strong and study hooves for this animal.

Finally, I was done. Man, this thing was really edgy in the dark…

But then I heard something. It sounded like… more bats!

(Guys… that you?) I called.

(Who else would it be?) Rachel asked… sheesh she was moody lately… and then I heard them land beside me.

(Dax? What the hell are you?) Jake asked.

(Bison. And I can't see a single thing. Oh, and by the way, I'm very, _very_ hot!)

(Of course, Bison heard can roam in minus degree weather) Cassie said.

"Dude, you should try being a gorilla in minus degree weather!" Marco suddenly said beside me, and I felt him touching my side.

(Watch it Marco! This Bison's a little testy right now)

"Okay, sorry!" he pulled his hand away.

"Shh!" Jake hissed, and then I was aware of all of them beside me. I stayed silent, fighting back the edgy instincts of the Bison.

I felt Ax beside me, another four-legged creature. It eased the human inside me, but annoyed the Bison a little more.

"You must be a male Bison" Cassie was suddenly whispering in my ear.

(Duh)

"Tell me, how did you get so close to it without being pummelled?"

(Umm… long story)

"Okay, later. Right now, we have to find out what's behind that door. Everyone? Morph. We might run into some trouble while we're here"

"It's almost a certainty here. Oh, and may I mention this is insane?" Marco, obviously.

Suddenly it was a lot more crowded in here. Bison me was not happy at all…

(Okay, who's going to do the honours?) Jake asked, and I heard him growl a little.

(I will) I said seconds before Rachel said the exact same thing. I knew if we could see each other, she would be glaring at me with grizzly eyes.

I felt them all back up as far as they could, and I did the same, charging at where I remember the door was. I felt a crunch as it took the impact of my massive body weight, and… something else…

Rock.

Great. I'd gotten half door, half rock wall.

I backed up, repositioning myself for another try, then charging at that door with all I had. The impact almost made it fly forwards, thumping on the floor. The cave was suddenly paved in light, and I blinked my Bison eyes before I could see more clearly.

(Uh-oh) Marco muttered.

We'd found a part of the Yeerk pool. I couldn't see as many guards out there in this secluded area, but there were enough.

And… lucky for us… they saw us.

(MOVE! Take em out then run back the way we came!) Jake suddenly charged through, and I followed, hitting a Hork-Bajir smack-bang in the gut, sending him flying.

(Score!) I yelled, then charging off after another one as the others burst through.

I smacked a few around, and then realised there was no more.

(MOVE IT! THEY'LL HAVE HEARD THE NOISE!) Jake tore back through the opening I'd made, the rest of us following. I turned to see Marco and Ax there, with Marco shoving the door back into place and Ax sealing it with a handy little Dracon beam he'd taken off one of his victims.

(All right! Demorph and remorph bats! Then we're outta here!)

I focused my mind on my human form, and when I was done I immediately focused on the bat I'd just acquired, shrinking fast and almost getting dizzy from it.

When I was almost done I heard two of the others lift off…then a third… then two more…

(Come on Dax!) Jake snapped, and I heard him lifting off.

(Okay, I'm done! Coming!) I yelped, flapping my wings and firing off my own echo-location burst, following the others. We shot up and flew, then shot up again… we had to do this about seven times… I remembered that much.

My heart was pounding and I wasn't sure if I'd acquired a defective bat or it was just plain human error, but…

At the last slope I was going so fast… I guess I misjudged it all.

I slammed into the rock wall above me, falling back down into the cave, my head pounding.

I tried to stay conscious… tried to move… but…

Then there was nothing.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**MUUUUUAHAHAHHAHAHAA!**

**WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO HIM!**

**IF YOU REVIEW, YOU SHALL KNOW!**


	5. Stuck!

**Another chappie wappie of Daxxie Waxxie!**

**I'm really starting to like this character now! WHEEEHEEE!**

**Too bad MY HANDS ARE FREEZING FOR YOU PEOPLE!**

**karone-sakura; sane? There is no such _thing_ as sane! Who are you and where's karone! Actually… that _would_ be pretty boring so… okay!**

**krazi little aus; dude, look who your talkin to! I have no life either! Oh, criticise? Weeellll…. that's what I though ya were supposed to do on these review things. My untitled story is pretty horrid… **

**rockergurl13; yes, poor, poor Dax. But I love to torture… (shrugs) woops!**

**LittleMidgett; sorry, I can't look in the mirror. If I do I see nothing… whoops! Did I just say that out loud? Silly me… :) yes, I am crazy. Where have you been? ;)**

**Soul Raider 116; yes, he's not exactly the angel type… hehe! AND MEE TOO! I think _High Anxiety_ is hilarious! Space Balls wins it out though… and I would LOVE it if you could give me some tips on American animals! Thankyou! And thanks for telling me about the Bison… I just saw it on TV in snowy weather and thought 'hmm, that looks like a good morph for Dax!' so thanks for telling me!**

**Tiamath; yep! I'm a genius, aren't I? **

**Jade; You evil, EVIL PERSON! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Dax; NOOOO! (Runs away)**

**Me; okay, now you've started em! (watches as Jade chases Dax around the room)**

**OKAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

"……too many to go through. Let's just not tell the Visser"

"And how would you explain the bodies of the Hork-Bajir!"

"I-I don't know! The Visser is gonna kill us!"

"Come on, we'll figure something out" I heard footsteps walking away, and I didn't bare to move, or even open my eyes until I knew they were gone for good.

When I did I managed to get up on my little bat feet, firing an echo-location blast. Everything seemed… different somehow…

I flapped up and then out of the cave, searching for the others. How long had I been out?

Surely it couldn't have been that long, could it?

I felt the fear creep inside me as I landed way past the campsite, out of sight, and focused my mind on my own body.

Nothing.

(Oh please… please don't do this to me…) I begged as I focused harder, willing the changes to come.

(JAKE! CASSIE! RACHEL! ANYONE!) I screamed, trying hard not to panic but failing miserably. I flapped up, looking around in the daylight with bat eyes.

(Dakota? Oh thank god! Where are you?) I heard Cassie say.

(I'm… I'm in the air, near the campsite. Oh god please… help me Cass!)

(What? Oh… oh no! JAKE!)

I flapped around until I saw the others, all birds of prey, following them until we reached a safe place, then we all landed.

The demorphed. I didn't.

"Dakota?" Cassie kneeled beside me as I shook like crazy.

(Please… help me!) I choked out (I can't demorph!)

"Hey, take it easy" She gently put her hands on either side of me, as if to pick me up "You're just not focusing, okay? Now calm your mind, take deep breaths, and try again, all right?"

(O-okay. All right) I breathed deep, in and out… focusing…

And focusing…

Still, nothing happened, I couldn't feel anything.

(I'm… I'm stuck!) I yelped, beginning to shake again. Cassie picked me up, holding me to her.

"Jake?"

Jake came forward, looking at me with what seemed like fear and self hate.

"I… I thought you were right behind me" he said, taking me "I thought you were out… we were looking for you… calling for you…"

(Ax?) Tobias's voice sounded from the branch above.

(Yes Tobias)

(How long has it been since we left that cave?)

Ax was silent and we all looked at him before he answered.

(It has been one hundred and thirty or your minutes since we left the cave)

My heart sunk. I knew what that meant.

"I-I'm so sorry Dakota" Jake whispered. I was suddenly numb.

How… could I end up like… like this?

(I don't want to be a bat the rest of my life!) I wailed, and Cassie soon took me, patting my fur and saying soothing words to me.

"Dakota… I wish I could fix this, I really do. But…" Jake fell silent.

(It's… not that bad) Tobias whispered, and I suddenly felt angry.

(Cassie, let go of me) she did, putting me on the ground where I looked up at four human faces and an Andalite one. I couldn't see Tobias, but I knew he was there.

(Tobias, you _don't_ know! At least you can be… and you're higher on the food chain than I am. I'm just… I blame all of you! If I hadn't gotten involved with you I'd never be in this situation!) I snapped, flapping my wings and taking off into the quickly darkening sky. Before I left I heard,

"Why that ungrateful little-"

"Leave him alone. He's got a right to be mad at us"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

I flew around for a while, not knowing what else to do. I finally ended up on the roof of Mel's house. I couldn't go back home… there was no-one there…

I slipped down to just outside her windowsill, finding there was a part of an overgrown weed up here, and crawled up on that to look inside.

I saw Mel talking to her brother, laying on her stomach on her bed and flipping through her magazine. She did that when she was bored…

"Got a hot date huh? Who is it? Little Daxxie Waxxie?" he cooed. She threw the magazine at him, jumping up and tackling him to the floor.

"For your… information… it's Gary! And it's tomorrow night thankyou very much!" she growled as she fought to put his arm behind his back, but he wasn't making it easy for her.

Soon they got into a tickling rumble, squealing and carrying on.

I so badly wanted to go in there and join them. But… I couldn't do that anymore, because… because I was…

A rabies-infested bat.

That thought in my own head made me shiver. I hated the thought…

Soon I pushed off, flying aimlessly until I found myself on the roof of my house. I couldn't see the ground from where I was, since I was sitting right on the top of it.

Okay, it was more like laying on it since bats couldn't exactly sit.

So there I was, on my roof and looking into the night sky. I honestly didn't know where I'd go anymore… I had no real home, and… I guess I was hungry. Well, the bat was.

But I wasn't sure what this kinda bat ate. Sure, I could let the bat mind take control fully, but I didn't want to give myself to the other mind that was now somehow a part of me too. I wanted to keep my mind… my memories…

I was Dakota. I might have been a bat, but I was still Dakota.

(I thought I'd find you here) a thought-speak voice rung out in my head. I turned my little bat head to see a red-tailed hawk resting on a light pole not too far away, preening its feathers.

(Tobias? What are you doing here?) I muttered, looking away and back to the night.

(Dax, I know how you feel. I'm a _nothlit_ too you know)

(A not-what? Is that what you call what I am now?)

(Yeah. Remember, we talked about this when we first met?)

(Sorry, but I forgot) I growled a little.

(Look, its not nice to be stuck as something else Dakota. I know. Look at me, I'm a bird! It's… tough…)

(But the difference between us is you get to morph. I can't even do that anymore)

(I wasn't like this in the beginning! I was just like you when I got stuck! It was just the stupid Ellimist who made me like this!) he suddenly snapped, angry, and I turned to look at him. He sighed.

(Sorry)

(Don't be. You have a right to be upset. The Ellimist gave you back the power to morph, but not your human body. I remember that)

I wasn't angry at Tobias. I guess I was just still in a state of shock that I was stuck like this.

(Well… what do I do now fellow _nothlit_?) I finally asked after a very long silence.

(I don't know. We'll figure something out though)

(Sure. Why not? I got plenty of time now I don't have any school, or a home… or anything really)

(You can share my tree if you want. You just have to watch out for the bobcat that's been lurking around lately)

(Sure. Thanks Tobias) I sighed, flapping my wings and taking off into the sky, with Tobias following. Something about making it look like something else.

I didn't care. I didn't even know how to handle the situation.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Another chapter, finito!**

**Hope ya liked! I've been wondering how to do this for a while!**

**BYE! TILL NEXT TIME! **


	6. Gross outs and close calls!

**Another chapter guys! OHHH YEEEAAAHHH!**

**GIVE IT UP FOR DAX! For being so FUN to TORTURE!**

**karone-sakura; yes, poor Dax. But… then again…you do it too! Yup yup… but they're so FUN to TORTURE!**

**lilyofthevalley; thanks! I know what you mean…I always have trouble with keeping it interesting! Ands yes, see? Updating now! thankya!**

**LittleMidgett; YES! PET BAT! PET BAT! Dontcha love it though? And YES! THIS IS WHATS NEXT! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YEAH!**

**krazi little aus; thankyou! (takes a bow) I do try to make things different! And yes, I am quite evil! Didn't you see those bumps on my head:)**

**rockergurl13; I did? I thought I did bad there. Oh well… thanks! And yeah, tough… but hey, its not the end of his story, is it? (quiet evil laugh)**

**SoulRaider116; nope, but probably something not too big I guess… and thanks for helping me! it really means a lot and it helps me a lot! Bats are a fun animal I think… ;)**

**Ok, into the torture!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

(Yuck) I muttered, hooking my little bat feet on the tree, moving just a bit away from Tobias. I was edgy being out here in such a wide space. Well… the bat in me was.

(I think it was funny) Tobias said simply, and I could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh.

(Laugh it up bird boy. You're not exactly perfect either)

(You know, I _could_ eat you)

(You always say that when I'm smaller than you) I muttered, closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

I bet your wondering what I'd done to make Tobias… of all people… laugh at me.

Well, we'd been flying back to his meadow, me feeling the worst I'd ever felt in my life, when suddenly my echo-location spotted a moth.

Yes. A moth.

Suddenly the bat mind went nuts! And before I knew it, I'd flapped after it, sagging it in my wings, rolling backwards with it hugged to my chest, then grabbed it in my mouth, chomping it then continued flying.

All like it was nothing at all.

So I got to live my life chasing moths and other insects around for food.

I mean, it was pretty cool how I'd caught it and all…but… sheesh! Did it have to be an insectivorous bat?

I felt Tobias ruffle his wings, shifting on his perch not too far above me, and I moved further away from him. The human in me wanted to sleep, but the bat in me wanted to go fly some more, find more insects, maybe join up with some other bats… find a cave…

(Would you stop moving? Your making the branch bounce) Tobias muttered.

(I can't help it! The bats very nervous about you… and all this. Wide open spaces… I don't care for it much either)

(Whatever. Just… try and get some sleep)

To my amazement, I actually did fall asleep.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

When I opened my eyes it was to a grey dawn. I yawned with my little bat mouth, then rubbed my little bat face with my little bat wings. I did it without thinking, then let out a few clicks…

And froze.

(Uh… Tobias?)

Nothing.

(TOBIAS!)

(WHAT!) He snapped at me. Then… (Oh crap!)

Oh crap was right. There was a bobcat sharpening its claws at the base of the tree we were in, looking like it was ready to pounce.

(FLY!) Tobias yelled as we both took off, just before it darted up the tree.

(OH, YA THINK?-!-!)

(YES, I DO!) He yelled back as we hauled wing wherever. He was leading.

(Good to know you think!) I snapped, then calmed myself down as much as I could (Speaking of… where are we heading?)

(Ax's scoop. I always go there when I'm not hunting or asleep)

(Or fighting evil, brain-stealing aliens?)

(That'd be right)

We flew in silence, with me flapping along and Tobias gliding up high like the raptor he was.

I myself wasn't feeling too good. I felt so… so… small.

I mean, imagine going from the top of the food chain (or so they say) and being tall and towering over most of your friends, to being something so small someone could grab you with a single hand. And the predators had multiplied a hell of a lot.

I'm pretty sure if Tobias wasn't my friend, and if he was hungry enough, he'd probably eat me for breakfast.

Do you know how frightening that thought is?

(Oh well, I guess it can't get any worse) I muttered, letting out a few non-echolocation squeaks.

(What can't?) Tobias asked. I sighed.

(Nothing, just thinking)

And then I saw a dragonfly.

And the whole bat hungry deal happened all over again.

(EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!)

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-**_

**Sorry it's short! I had a better idea for this but it left me! DAMN!**

**Next chapter WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE! **

**THANKYOU WHOEVER REVIEWS! FREE CHOCOLATES AND COOKIES FOR ALL!**


	7. I'll be watching you

**Okay, another chapter!**

**And since I haven't heard much about that review thing, I'm gonna reply to you guys!**

**Always my best part of the chappie for me! YAYAYAYAAY!**

**karone-sakura; yes, poor Daxxie! But you know… it just makes a hell of an interesting read though, doesn't it? (quiet evil giggle) **

**LittleMidgett; muchly! Ideas be very naughty and evil, don't they? And yes! I LOVE BATS TOO! **

**krazi little aus; sadly, I'm still trying to figure out what I could write to scare the heebie jeebies outta you guys. An ideas forming for The Unseen, but its not quite scary enough yet… don't worry! I promise I'll try to do my best!**

**rockergurl13; yeah-ha! s'posed to be funny! Glad it was!**

**Soul Raider 116; I guess I could say the same. Eating bugs for a living… (shivers)… totally gross. But yeah, I did a bit of research when I was looking up a project, and I remember that little thing sticking in my head! Yay me for my half-smartness:) **

**FanFan Fan; glad you like it! And yes! Chocolates and cookies! LOOK, HERE'S MORE FOR YOU! **

**Tiamath; sounds… cool! Anyway, loved your new chappie! Very true to form and very believable.**

**(watches as Dax and Jade chase each other around room) see what you've done? Hey! NOOO! DROP THAT RIGHT NOWWW! (runs away as both take chase)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Well, the next couple of days were interesting, to say the least. Tobias posed as me, ate dinner with my family, played basketball with my sisters in the backyard like we used to (failing miserably) and just doing the things I used to do.

(You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to stay with them) I said quietly, hanging off the side of the roof, looking in on him tying to work out my little computer. He looked at me, scratching his head and shrugging his shoulders, then coming to open the window to let me in. I hopped onto his shoulder, crawling up and resting where I could see over his shoulder. He shut the window, then returned back to the computer.

(Tob-)

"I heard you!" he hissed, tapping the keys slowly, one by one "I just don't see that happening any time soon Dakota. I mean… this is your family… and then there's the two hour time limit. I couldn't become a _nothlit_ again, especially… especially when there's so much at stake"

(I see)

"And…" he made an odd sound in the back off his throat, going to turn up the music that was playing just a notch "And I couldn't leave Rachel"

I didn't know what to say to that. I mean, this was the first time he talked about Rachel to me. And I think… to anyone really.

(You really like her, don't you?) I sighed, watching as he tried the computer again.

"More than you know buddy" he whispered, looking like he was getting extremely frustrated with it. I wasn't surprised. I got the crummy computer. It was old, it was slow as a snail, and it had all these catches to it.

Good thing for me I'd gotten used to it. And I knew all the tricks.

(Look, just jab that backspace key a coupla times, and it'll… there ya go)

Tobias snorted, continuing to type my wonderful 'run away' letter. After that… I'd just be another run away kid.

(Uh… the O button doesn't work, so you might just have to use the zero button) I said, knowing this will make sure they thought I'd been the one to write this. Only I could handle this computer.

Lucky me.

After a while, and after my careful teaching, Tobias finally printed my letter, folding it neatly and placing it with my books.

(So… after this… no more family?) I asked, a little worried.

"No more family" he confirmed, setting me down on the bed, then doing a quick demorph, then remorph. Then he went to my wardrobe, grabbing my camping bag and beginning to shove random clothes into it. I sighed again.

(Well, I'll meet you outside. This is so depressing…)

"At least you have a family that'll miss you" Tobias muttered as he shoved one of my favourite shirts in my bag. I cringed, realising what he meant.

(I'm sorry. I didn't… uh…)

"It's okay Dax" he smiled at me "It's not your fault. You're allowed to feel depressed"

"Hey! Dax! Are you talking to yourself again?" I heard Corinna yell through the door, and I shared a glance with Tobias before scrabbling over the bed, hitting the floor. Seconds later the camping bag followed.

(Watch it!) I hissed as I heard the door open.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Tobias asked her, playing the part of me pretty well.

"Don't you know you're insane?"

"Don't you know anything?"

I heard Corinna snort "Whatever you little brat" then I heard her leave and shut the door. I peeked out from my hiding spot, looking at Tobias, who looked at me at the same time.

"Well that was a bit too close" he hissed, coming to pick me up.

(Yeah. But don't worry… she wont come back tonight)

He sighed, nodding.

An hour and a half later, with me still on his back, we left my house, perhaps for good.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

I hung upside down on the branch again, shifting my wings a little.

(Stop moving) Tobias muttered, moving himself.

(You first) I retorted, trying to sleep. I closed my eyes… wasn't happening.

I opened my eyes, letting out a few clicks and seeing a few bugs nearby. I'd gotten so used to eating bugs. I had to… otherwise I'd die from hunger. I usually just let the bat mind take over for that, pretending I was watching a film.

(Some of us are trying to sleep here) he growled.

(I'm _trying_ to sleep! It's just… I'm restless)

(Go fly then. Whatever you do, just… let me sleep!)

(Fine then!) I opened my wings, flapping into the sky (But it's your fault if I'm eaten!)

(Sure) I heard Tobias grunt just before he was out of my sight. I sighed, letting my bat instincts take over for a bit, catching and eating some bugs that wouldn't be missed in this world.

When I was sure my bat body had enough food, I just went for a casual fly.

Where I ended up surprised even me.

I hung myself upside down on the street pole, looking in the open garage across the street. There, like she usually was at this time of a night, was Melanie. She had her guitar strap over her shoulder, and she was tuning her electric guitar. Slightly behind, and to the side of her, was Chloe.

"One, two, three!" Melanie yelled, and soon they were both blasting out a song. Not complete, but they were working towards finishing it.

"_Come on baby, we aint gonna live forever! Let me show you all the things that we could to! I know you want to be together, and I wanna spend the night with you! (yeah yeah!) with you (yeah yeah!) come with me tonight! We can make the night last foreverrr!" _

I hung there, wishing I was human so I could jam with them. I usually came to listen to them, but now…

Well, now I was a bat.

Far away, I heard dogs start to howl, and I chuckled inside. When they got to jamming, those two could be pretty loud.

I just couldn't believe I was actually going to leave this life behind forever. Everyone… mom, dad… my sisters…

God even Melanie. And… her wild but good music.

They stopped, with Melanie retuning her guitar, and Chloe wringing her hands together, waiting.

"Okay, lets start from the beginning"

"How about we change the tempo a bit"

"To?"

"Here" she played for a bit, and Melanie bopped her head to it a bit.

"Cool. Let's try that"

They started up again, and again I was a bat, bopping away to the music.

"_Size me up you know I beat the best, tick-tock no time to re-est. Let them say what they gonna say but tonight, I just don't really care"_

I bet I looked like a weird bat. Oh well… I was enjoying myself.

"_I've seen it all, I've got nothing to prove. Come on baby just make your mo-ove. Follow me lets leave it all behind… tonight… like we just don't care. Let me take you on the ride of your life, that's what I said… all right…they can say what they wanna say cause tonight… I just don't even care"_

I smiled inside, listening for a little while longer. Then a car pulled up, and out jumped none other than 'Gary' and his friend. They went in and hugged the girls… and Mel actually looked happy…

Finally I let go of my perch, flapping off into the night again.

(Goodbye Mel. I'll miss you) I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Oh the HEARTBREAK!**

**But don't you love it? Yeah? **

**Well, I love it! BYYYYE!**


	8. Some good ole PAYBACK!

**Oh yeah! THIS BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND I WARN YOU! INSANITY MAY FOLLOW!**

**I'm feelin soooo HYPER! **

**BLAME LITTLEMIDGETT! AAHHH!**

**Speaking of… REVIEWS!**

**LittleMidgett; OH YEAH! ALL IN A DAYS WOOOORK!**

**Karone-sakura; aww, don't be sad? MADNESS SHALL NOW FOLLOW!**

**rockergurl13; well, I haven't really decided! ONLY I SHALL KNOW:)**

**krazi little aus; tear jerker? Well maybe I can remedy that in this next chappieeee! **

**Soul Raider 116; you know you scared me when you said that, but its not. _Greg _is the guy Hannah's now seeing, not Gary! Thanks for pointing it out anyway!**

**Aizxana; thanks! And I'm enjoying yours too! Its just that you update so _fast!_ I promise when I get the chance, I'll finish reading your first story, but until then… enjoy the chappie:)**

**Marco Dude; one, I love your name, and two, nope! It aint over till… well, I don't know! It just isn't over for Dax! Thanks for your review! **

**Tiamath; AWWW! YOU'RE CRYYYIIINN! AAWWW! BUT IM SO GLAD UR LOVIN IT! YEHAAA!**

**Oh, and this chapter is especially dedicated to karone-sakura; YOU SO ROCK GURL!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The next afternoon Jake called a meeting.

I hung upside down on the rafters, closing my eyes and just trying to sleep… it was funny almost, I'd gotten so used to being awake at night, and sleeping of a day… and it helped to keep Tobias happy about his tree and all that too.

"Dax, are you listening?"

(I'm listening… I'm listening…) I sighed, folding my wings tighter against myself, shifting a little in my place.

"Looks like you're sleeping"

(I'm doing both)

"You can't do both!"

I opened an eye and looked at Rachel, who was glaring at me (Rach, how do you think I get through my exams? The stuff _absorbs_ itself into my head as I sleep)

"Yeah right"

(I do! Really I do! I'll prove it to-)

I then realised I'd talked in present tense, then shook it off and closed my eye again. Sleep be good…

"Where's Jake?" I heard Cassie ask from somewhere, and Marco snorted.

"He got in trouble and had to do the dishes. So… he might be late"

(I think that's probably a certainty)

"Dakota!"

(What? When I got in trouble I had to stay back for a long time… my parents were pretty high on torture when they wanted to be)

Marco grunted again, but nothing else was really said. I went back to my sleeping/listening, hearing someone clopping in and a flutter of wings.

(Bout time bird-boy. Where have you two been?) I asked, not moving.

(Sorry Bat-boy, but we gotta eat too you know) Tobias retorted, and I looked up at him, glad he wasn't directly over me. He probably would have pooped on me if he had the chance…

(Where is Prince Jake?)

"Got in trouble, so he'll be late" I could almost feel Rachel glaring at me. I ignored her, continuing my amazing talent, bored…

I heard them talk back and forth amongst themselves…don't know why they needed me here, I was useless anyway… I stared to drift off into la-la land, feeling relaxed and content…

I swear this world is out to get me.

I heard a sharp sound, which jolted me out of my sleep and somehow my hold on the rafters slipped, making me shriek and fall, hitting the ground with a painful thud.

Then I heard a bark, and then Jake shout "Homer no!"

Homer.

Oh. Crap.

(AAAAAAHHHHHH!) I screeched, flapping for all it was worth and seeing a big blob thing lumbering towards me. I only got a few feet off the ground before it turned into madness.

"GRAB HIM!"

"AHH!" Cassie was knocked down!

"AARR!"

(NOOO! HEEELLP!)

"HOMER STOP IT!"

(I AM NOT DOGGY FOOD! AHHH!)

"ARF!"

"Get him boy!"

(MARCO YOU'RE NOT HEELP-AH! TOO CLOSE!)

Round and round and round I went! I flapped and ducked and dodged those nice canine teeth of Homers, screaming the entire time… like you would in this situation.

(Can I be of any assistance?)

"AX DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND HURT MY DOG!"

(WHAT ABOUT MEEEEE!)

"Someone help me grab his collar!"

Homer was not an appropriate name for this dog. Jaws maybe…

"I got hi-no I don't!" Cassie cried, and then I heard Marco laughing…

(OH THAT IS IT! YOU WANNA LAUGH MARCO? LAUGH AT THIS!)

In the madness I managed to find Marco, fly up and perch in his hair.

Let him laugh now!

"AHHH! BAD HOMER! GET OFF MEEE!" Marco shrieked and I pulled at his hair… just for good measure.

"DAKOTAAAA!"

(YOU GOT ME MAD! IMA MAAAAD BAT!)

His only response was screaming.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-**_

Well, when we finally got back to the point, Jake wasn't pleased.

(Well you brought your dog here so nuh!) I stuck my little bat tongue out at him, sorting my wings out. I was back on the rafters, more secure than I was before. Homer was outside, tied with a rope… damn dog… didn't like that dog anymore…

"Okay, so what do we do about this cave thing?" Cassie asked, looking as out of breath as the rest of them were, still managing to carry on doing her duties.

(Well, one of us could check it out) Tobias suggested.

(I'll do it)

"What? Are you sure you're up for it Dax?" Jake asked, his eyes locked on mine.

(Yeah, duh. I can do it tonight… and besides, it gives me something to do other than catch my bug food and watch Tobias snore)

(I DO NOT SNORE! BIRDS CAN'T SNORE!)

(Hey, animals can amaze you) I said, turning back to Jake.

"Look, you don't-"

(I know I don't have to, but if I don't _do_ something I'm gonna go insane)

"Too late" Marco said.

Seconds later he had bat poop in his hair.

Served him right!

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It was worked out that Cassie would come with me, but why Jake wanted her along I had no idea. Ax came too, and Tobias went with Jake to do something.

Marco, obviously, went home, and Rachel said she had to baby-sit her younger sisters, so… yeah, it was just the three of us.

Oh joy.

We landed on that little hill thing, and Ax and Cassie demorphed, since the camp thing wasn't for another day or something.

I didn't know. I'd lost my sense of time…

"Are you all right to do this?" Cassie whispered, a hand on my back.

(Yup! Ready for anything!)

"Dak-"

(Cassie, please. If it's the only thing I can do, I'm gonna do it)

She fell silent, stroking my head gently and saying "Good luck then"

(If you need assistance-)

(I know Ax. Thanks buddy) I flapped up, and flew into the dark cave, my echolocation coming instantly like a beacon in the night.

It wasn't long before I found something. Or… some_one_.

Two someones, actually.

I hugged the ceiling, watching as they played some kind of card game in the light of some kind of lamp thing, chairs on either side of a small table the cards were on.

Both had Dracon beams. Obviously.

"Why are we even here?" The red-haired one whined. He looked about twenty or something, with the worst acne imaginable. Eww…

"Because we're guarding the place! Get it?"

"No. Not like they're gonna come back here…"

"You really don't know the Andalites then. They're tricksters, they are, and just when you think you've got them figured out… BAM! They hit ya when your down!" The second guy said. He had a simular build to the first guy, but he sounded… I dunno, Irish? Scottish?

Heck, he could even have been a New Zealander…

Either way, it didn't seem like they liked each other at all.

I snickered, just listening them talk for a little longer, picking up on their voices…this would be fun…

They quickly forgot the game, both of them looking mighty peeved with one another.

(Hey Ax, make a noise outside)

(Why?)

(Just throw a rock or something, okay?)

(Are you in danger?)

(No, just… ah ferget it!)

Thankfully, nature did it for me.

A scuttling sound that could have been a lizard, or even a rat or something, got them both up on their feet, both intently listening.

"D'you hear that?"

"Yeah"

(You twit)

"What?" The red haired guy turned to Irish dude (or so I'd named him).

"What do you mean what?"

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything" Irish looked a little mad, but other than that turned away from him. Red-head shook his head, looking almost in my direction, his eyes glazing over me, tucked in with a couple of other bats (who had thankfully followed me further in) then continued on.

(Idiot) I said again, and Irish spun this time.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything!" both looking away now…

(Butthead)

"You just called me a butthead!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! I heard you!"

"I did not!"

Lookin away again…

(ASSHOLE!)

"Oh that's it!" They both spun, then leapt on one another, tackling and punching and screaming. I just laughed, I opening my wings and flying out into the night, with my bat friends following me out.

(Dax, what happened?) Cassie asked as they both met me in the air, but I was laughing too hard to answer them.

Ah paybacks a biach sometimes…

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**WOO! ITS DONE!**

**FINALLY! WHEEE!**


	9. Bats don't cry

**Okay! Okay! I know its been a while.. BUT IM ENTITLED TO A LIFE TOO YA KNOW!**

**Ahem... anyway... I write again! YAAAY! GO ME! WHOOOOHOOOO!**

**LittleMidgett; Yep yep... all in a days work! Hehehe!**

**karone-sakura; yay! you loved it!**

**Ultrabeing; Coolies! and if i havent been reviewing, I really badly apologise for it! I'll get back to you, okay? THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**Tiamath; thankyou, thankyou... (takes a bow)**

**bb47; yes! a bat! BUT I LOVE BATS, DONT YOU! (stares) oh who cares? MORE NOW!**

**rockergurl13; lol... yeah. I'm amazed too! so fun though!**

**krazi little aus; I... honestly dont know! I guess... MY MUSE! TAKE A BOW! WOOT WOOT!**

**(no name); thankyou, thankyou! glad you did mysterious person!**

**Marco Dude; awww, not the puppy eyes! IMA SUCKER FOR THE PUPPY EYES! NOOOOO! (falls over and gives in)**

**TobiasHawk13; sure! you can have all the choccies you want! (hands them all out)**

**realfanficts;I know, and I'm really badly sorry for taking so long! Its just... life gets hectic, ya know? BUT IM HERE NOW SO YAY!**

**See how loyal I am? I REPLIED TO EVERY ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS! YAY!**

**NOW TO THE STORY! WHEEEEHEEE!**

**_-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

I sighed, flying over thebuildng once more.

Two months had gone by. And in those two months... I felt more useless than anything.

Even right now, as the Animorphs put themselves in danger, here I was... just flying around like any other night.

I was ordered to stay back. Mainly because I couldn't 'sneak in' like they could. I couldn't be... I couldn't become a fly or a bug or something to get inside... and I couldn't help any.

I couldn't even be a lookout. Because they were underground, in a basement. So I had no idea what was going on.

(THIS SUCKS!) I screamed, letting my frustrations out the only way I knew how as a bat.

I echolocated, swinging around for another pass over the place where they'd gone into.

(You guys had better not be dead or something!) I snapped, thinking they probably wouldn't be able to hear me anyway.

(Who the heck are you talking to?)

(YAAAH!) I almost stopped flying as something came upwards out of the darkness.

(TOBIAS!)

(Yes, it's me... and?)

(Where are the others! ARE THEY OKAY!)

All right, I was a bit hysterical. But... well...

You try being a bat in an alien war! See how frustrated _you _get!

Or... something.

(They're fine! See?)

(What? Where!)

(The alleyway)

I echolocated. And... sure enough...

Five outlines of my friends, slowly shrinking.

(Well... you could have told me when you were out!)

(Well... we didn't think you'd stick around) Came Cassie's voice.

Typical Cassie!

(AND WHERE WOULD I GO! IM NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE MY ONLY FRIENDS ALONE TO FIGHT!)

(Calm down Dax, we're okay) Jake said in that annoyingly calming voice he used on me lately.

(Well... okay then) I humphed, then took off into the night alone.

(Hey... Dax wait up!) Tobias cried.

(No!)

All right, I know. I was acting childish. But what was I supposed to do? I had no home, no family, no nothing of a normal life... and I couldn't even fight!

I was useless!

I cruised around the rest of the town for a while, grumbling to myself as I usually did after the missions where I was left out. Which was almost every single one.

I didn't realise until I passed over a familiar house that I was back in my own neighbourhood.

(Hang on... wasn't I going west?)I said to myself, looking around.

Wow. I must have really been out of it this time.

I started to change directions, but a flash of something red below me stopped me. I looked down...

(Mel?)

Sure enough, it was Melanie. And... she was running.

Straight towards the forest.

What the hell?

I decided to follow her, knowing Jake would have my head if he knew, but not rightly caring at that moment.

All I cared about was Mel.

I followed her into the treeline, watching as she clumsily dodged trees and fallen things on the ground, finally stopping and leaning her forehead against a tree. I grabbed the branch of a tree nearby, hanging myself upside down and watching her intently.

Something was wrong. I just knew it.

And when she turned around, I knew for sure.

Tears were streaking down her cheeks as she leaned her back against the tree, sliding down it and gritting her teeth a little.

I so badly wanted to ask her what was wrong. I just wanted to _do something_ for her.

It looked like she could have used a friend.

But I continued to watch her, just staying silent, even though the silence was killing me inside.

Then she took off her jacket, lifting the sleeve of her shirt, and...

What I saw... just filled me with frustration again.

There were bruises. Deep bruises on her upper arms, like someone had grabbed her roughly.

And I could only guess at who had done it.

It was Gary. I just _knew _it!

I never liked that guy from the start!

And now... I couldn't even beat the crap out of him anymore!

"Why Dax?"

I almost let go of the tree, freaking out and thinking she knew it was me. But when I looked at her, she had her eyes closed and her head leaning against the tree.

_Why what?_ I wanted to ask.

"Why'd you leave me alone here? You know I can't..." She started sobbing again, which made me want to cry too.

Sadly, bats don't cry.

(I didn't want leave you Mel. I had no choice. But... you're not alone) I whispered, feeling like I was about to fall apart right then and there.

She looked up. Then around.

"Dax?"

Oh crap.

I was really dead now.

I took off, leaving Mel to wonder if it was just a voice in her head.

Thats what I hoped she'd think.

If not...I'd just jeapordised my friends lives.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-**

"Dax, are you listening?"

(Sort of) I muttered.

"Come on Dax, we need you focused for this new mission"

(Why?) I asked, looking at all of them (I'm pretty useless as a bat, like we've all figured out. So why even listen if I can't help)

Then they all did something freaky. They all smiled at me.

Jake stepped forward.

"Well, this time, you're going to be the star of the show"

That got my interest peaked.

(Do tell fearless leader)

Rachel just laughed "Oh you are going to _love_ this"

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-_**

**I know! I know it's not the best, but... its been a while!**

**But the next chapter should be up soon... A NICE ACTION-PACKED ONE! YAY!**

**Now please review! ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	10. Underground CHAOS!

**Uuuuumm... we have anooother chapter! WHOOOOEE!**

**krazi little aus; hiii! and thankyou! yay!**

**LittleMidgett; AHH! (falls over) THE INSANE PERSON IS AFTER MEEE! EEEEK!**

**Tiamath; yeaah, me tooo... but sadly, I don't think I could choose between the two! Jade is too good! And Dax is... is... WELL HES JUST TOO FUN! AHA!**

**YAAAY! ONWARDS!**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-_

(Okay! Next person that does that is getting eaten!)

(Does what?) Marco asked oh-so innocently.

(BITES ME!)

(OH I DID NOT!)

(Marco, just shut up!) Jake snapped.

(Um...) Ax said from somewhere (I believe that was me)

I almost made an audible sound, but instead stuck to some thought speak yelling.

(AX WOULD YOU STOP EATING ME! FOR CHRISTS SAKE!)

(You're religious?)

(OH CLAM IT TOBIAS!)

(Dakota, _please!_ I thought you'd be _happy_ about being in on this!)

(I am! It's just... well... youd be annoyed if someone kept biting you too)

(Actually, I think it's best we don't bite Dakota. For all we know, the bat he aquired could have had the rabies virus)

(Oh, now you tell us) Marco groaned, and I just laughed at him.

Okay, I bet by now you're wondering where we were, and why these six loons were taking a ride on my skin as fleas.

Well, here's the deal; Tobias found out... somehow... that trains had been going into a certain undergroud tunnel, and not coming out the other side. Which just spelled _Yeerk_ to everyone.

So... we set out to find out why.

And this is how I got to be a bus for six very active fleas, who also happened to be my friends.

And I was finding it _veeeeery_ hard not to chomp them down.

Especially Marco. Maybe Ax too.

(That's just gross) Rachel muttered. I sighed, folding my wings up tighter and looking around inside the train.

Did I mention I got the glory of shooting into a dark train at night, then huddling under a seat and watching as feet moved around?

Yeah,I was _really_ enjoying this.

Not.

Okay, sure, I liked the bit where I dove under the seat using some really cool flying moves of mine, but the rest...

It just wasn't as glamourous as I hoped it to be.

The train car thumped along, and I heard the usual people yakking away. Guy with a cell, some woman and her numerous kids, a teen singing to his favorite music...

You know, the usual.

(I'm bored)

(Well you won't be for long!) I snapped at Marco, then went silent again, moving my wings a little as the train went around a bend.

(Guys? Do you get the feeling that something is about to happen?) Tobias asked, and at that moment something did.

Everything seemed to go pitch black, or at least, the human kind of pitch black. Then...

I was thrown forward, barely having hime to grab onto the side of the metal bar of the seat as I heard everyone else screaming madly.

(AAAAAAAAAAH!) I screamed along with everyone, waiting until all movement stopped.

(WHATS GOING ON!) Jake yelped.

(HANG ON AND I'LL FIND OUT!) I snapped again, knowing I shouldn't have but not being able to stop myself.

I peeked out again, seeing nothing unusual. Then, the lights came on and I ducked back into hiding.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard someone cry.

"Katie!"

"Mama!"

"What the fuck is-"

"Shut up kid, we're going to find out now" Some guy said.

I saw footsteps go by me, thumping off to front train carriage where the driver was.

(Well?)

(I think we've stopped)

(And?)

(And what? THERE IS NO AND! IT'S JUST STOPPED! KAPPIESH?)

(Ooookay then. Maybe we should have left him out of this one) Rachel muttered.

(Nothing unusual) I sighed, slumping a little and just keeping hold of the metal bar in case something else happened.

Which I knew it most certainly would.

I heard people murmuring amongst themselves, and waited there, my heart pounding, my ears straining for anything unusual.

Then, I felt myself get light and hit the bottom of the seat.

(Ow!)

(What? What happened?) Cassie asked as I realised what happened.

(We're going down)

(Um... how?)

(Don't ask me how! I don't know! I'm just a freakin bat!)

(Gee, moody much?) Marco asked sarcastically.

(THATS IT! I'VE HAD IT!) I reached around to eat Marco once and for all, but another jolt made me hit my head again.

(I'm guessing we've stopped) Ax piped up for once.

(Smart) I grumbled, taking another risky peep out, looking out the window.

And almost fainted.

(Um... um... aheh... you're not gonna believe this) I almost laughed.

(Believe what?) Jake asked cautiously.

(I think... we're underwater)

(WHAT?)

(ALRIGHT IM DEAF ALREADY!) I yelped.

(What are we doing underwater?) Ax asked.

(Beats me)

All of a sudden another jolt, and this one... backwards!

(WHOA!)

(Yikes! What?)

(We're moving horizontally again)

(Hmm, this is odd) Ax said.

(Noooo kiiidddinnng) I sighed.

Smart alien. Really smart alien.

(Yeerks?)

(What do you think?)

(I'm betting yes)

(Hmm)

We thunked along, almost like normal, only... we were like... in an underwater kinda tunnel. Like... water on the outside. Us inside.

I know, confusing.

Confusing to me too.

(Well, what now?)

(Sit here I guess, and see where they take us)

(Easy for you guys to say) I murmured.

Then, we stopped again.

"All right, all ready" Someone above me said.

I barely had time to think 'what' before there was a flash of bright red light above us, and suddenly...

I suddenly I found I couldn't move my right wing.

(What the-!) I yelped, takinga dangerous peek out into the isle, then yanking my head back in.

(What? What is it!) Jake demanded.

(Weeeeere in trouble)

(May I ask why?) Jake asked, using that calm-but-meaning-im-just-about-to-explode voice.

(It's Yeerks all right. And they just paralyzed the whole carriage, maybe even the whole train)

(Thats not just it, am I right?) Cassie said, and I silently cursed her for knowing me better than I thought.

(Dakota?)

(My... wing is paralyzed) I finaly admitted.

(WHAT!)

(Okay, deaf bat here)

(But... but... what do we do! WE CAN'T DEMORPH OR WE'LL BE SPOTTED! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!)

(Marco just shut your trap!) Rachel snapped as I slipped as far under the seat and near the wall as I could, trying my best to move my wing but to no avail.

(Stay still) Cassie hissed.

(I'll do my best)

(You'd better)

(Marco, this _isn't_ the time to start freaking out on us) Tobias hissed as I stayed exactly where I was, listening as booted footsteps came down the isle, then grab the person above me, hauling them off.

I listened as they did it with all the passengers on the train carriage, then one of them wandered around a bit.

"That all of em"

"Yep. Let's get 'em to Visser Three"

They stomped off, and I waited just a little longer, before peeking out again.

(Okay, I think they're gone)

(You think?)

(Shh! I'm listening!)

After hearing nothing, I managed to move a little away from the wall of the train, trying to move my wing again.

(Dax?)

(It's still pretty numb. I can't... I can't move it)

(Damn! Now what are we gonna do?) Rachel asked.

(We've got... no choice. Ax?)

(We have twenty one of your minutes left) He said.

(Dakota?)

(Yeah?)

(Can you be lookout for us?)

(Sure. Why... what are you planning to do?)

(Demorph)

(But... but... but...) Marco spluttered, but Cassie cut him off.

(Look, right now Dax is paralized, and we can't exactly go anywhere as fleas. Unless you want to end up one, then stop talking and start growing)

Everyone was silent for a moment.

(Wow... was that really necessary Cassie?) Tobias asked her, sounding shocked as well as a little proud of her I guess.

Before she could answer, Jake cut in.

(Everyone, let's make this as fast as possible, all right? We don't want to get caught as helpless half human, half flea creatures)

(Once I know who you are Marco, I'm eatin you)

(OH NO YOU DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE!)

(ENOUGH!) Jake snapped (JUST DO IT!)

Everyone shut up, and I managed to crawl out just enough to have a look around to make sure there weren't any surprises left for us.

I let of a sharp echolocation burst, checking the carriage as best I could.

Nothing. Everything seemed pretty normal.

At least...I hoped.

I looked around, seeing the others were keeping under the seats. Ax was finding it harder to do so, but was stooping low just in case. They looked... freaky as they all demorphed.

I flexed my wing again, starting to feel it painfully coming back to life. I pulled it in, then stretched it out again.

(Guys! I think...)

I saw Jake nodding, now almost human, and the others weren't far behind him. Cassie, already fully human was indicating that I come over to her, but I shook my head.

(I'm fine Cassie. Just hurry!)

She nodded, and I saw Ax was already halfway back to flea. He hid under another of the seats as I scrabbled around in the isle, still keeping a good a lookout as I could manage.

Which didn't turn out to be as good as I'd hoped.

I heard something clatter, then from the doors came...

Came a controller.

And she'd seen me.

"Andalite!"

(Smart, human) I mocked, hoping I sounded enough like an andalite, also hoping she hadn't seen the others.

"Why you..." She snarled, pulling out a weapon and aiming it atme.

(DAX!) Cassie screamed.

(It's okay! Just stay hidden! I'll draw her away from you!) Painfully, I powered my wings and shot off the ground, barely dodging a blast that took out one of the windows.

"Get back here!"

(Hang on Dakota! I'll-)

(Tobias no! Just keep out of sight!) I swept around her head, ducking out the door she'd come in, making her chase me out into wherever we were, hoping she'd try and avoid hitting the walls of this underwater train tunnel.

TSSSSEEEW!

Nope. Guess she wasn't smart enough for that.

Then again... she was always a bit of an airhead...

"GOTCHA!"

TSSEEEEW!

At the last second I was trying to dodge the attack, my injured wing gave out on me.

And now... I didn't have a wing anymore.

I fell to the ground, blood flying everywhere as I hit.

_My _blood.

I looked up with pained eyes to see my attacker, only to find two there instead of just the one.

Greg. He was looking down at me with utter disguest.

"Stupid andalite"

Beside him... the person I never though I'd ever see again... grinned.

And then... Hannah pulled the trigger.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I can't believe how long this took to do!**

**Sorry guys... hopefully the next one won't be as long!**

**Love you all for reviewing, bye now! **


	11. A meeting of Fate?

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOOPEE!**

**YESSAH!**

**GO ME! I'M ON A ROOOOLL!WHEEE! SO FUN!**

**ONWARDS!**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-_**

I saw the flash of her weapon, and the look on her face.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Even the searing pain as my body as-

And then, I suddenly wasn't there anymore.

I opened my eyes, seeing I was in a wierd void of some sort. I shot up, the yelped, realising I had actually _sat up_, then shrieked again as I realised I HAD MY OWN VOICE AGAIN!

"OH MY GOD! I'M DEAAAAD! I KNEW IT!" I wailed helplessly, managing to stand upright and looking around, tears brimming my eyes.

_CALM DOWN DAKOTA. YOU ARE NOT DEAD YET._

"AAAAAAAH!" I yelped, jumping about a mile in the air, spinning around to see what looked like an old man in robes of some sort.

"YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK YOU OLD-" I stopped rambling then, because at that second I realised there was something else to this man. Something... very strange.

I couldn't explain it. It was just... an aura or something about him I guess.

"Who... who are you?"

"Don't you know by now?" He asked, a smile curving his lips only slightly upward. I looked at him, and suddenly... I knew.

"E-Ellimist?"

He nodded, and I suddenly felt like I was going to faint.

I mean... if I could. Wasn't I dead?

Oh, yeah... he said I wasn't. But how would he know! He hadn't been shot by a dracon beam by an ex-girlfriend when in a bat morph that you got stuck in all because you wanted to save a stupid owl that turned out to be a girl from school you know who just happens to be able to _turn into animals_, and then find out theres a huge alien invasion going on and the-

Okay, I was freaking. Juuuust a little bit though.

Just a little.

Couldn't you tell?

"Dakota? Are you still with me?"

I shook my head, turning my attention back onto the bluish form of the old man called the Ellimist.

"Yes? And you wanted me here... why?"

"Look" He pointed, and I... well, I looked.

I saw a bat... I think it was really me... about to be fried to a crisp. Hannah and Greg standing over me, evil smiles on their faces.

But... that wasn't what got my attention.

It was my friends. They were all themselves again, and crouched low. And... just outside the train, was controllers.

They'd be spotted for sure! Crouching or not!

"So... what? You drag me up here just to show me that we're goners anyway!" I snapped, spinning around to face the old geezer, just wanting to punch his lights out.

Sadly that didnt work the way I planned.

I fell over. In my own, human body, I fell over.

Face, meet floor. Floor, meet face!

Nice to meetcha!

"It's been a while since you've been human" I heard him say as I got back up, looking down at my hands, then at the rest of me.

"Guess you're right. But... why'd you bring _me_ here? I mean, you could've brought Cassie or Jake or even Mar-"

"No. It had to be you"

"Caaan I ask why?"

He shook his head, coming and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just remember this; _you're_ the _only one_ who can help them now?"

"But... how?"

"Use your head. You'll figure it out"

And suddenly, I was back where I'd been.

Not good.

(ELLIMIST!) I shrieked, fighting to move out of the way as Hannah pulled the trigger, and a blinding light shot towards me.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) I screamed, feeling the fur on my back singed. I was also missing an ear.

(YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIE!) I fought to move more, but the blood loss and the pain was too much, and I just lay there, a limp, _useless _bat again.

Useless bat that couldn't even...

Or... wait! Wait! It just...

That old coot just might have been onto something!

"Give up yet andalite?" Hannah hissed "Ready to demorph?"

I laughed (Sure)

And with that, I focused, praying I could do this and praying the Ellimist hadn't signed all our death certificates...

And suddenly, I felt myself growing.

It was just so... I couldn't describe it!

I was almost grateful to that meddling git!

I watched the looks on their faces as I grew, sprouting four strong hooves, feeling a tail sprouting out of my backside, and-

"ANDALITE! IN HERE!"

(AX! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET UP!) Tobias yelped, and in that split second they both turned away.

Just long enough for me to get behind the back of the train and finish morphing.

"NO! Where'd he go!"

"You lost the andalite! You FOOL!"

(HEEEEERES DAXXY!) I yelled, bolting out and charging, horns aimed straight at them. Hannah screamed, dodging out of the way just in time. Greg however...

Wasn't so lucky.

"NO!" Came the shriek as I threw him aside, running for the controllers trying to flood the train.

(LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!) I roared, slamming through the masses of human bodies, catching a glimpse of Ax doing his best to try and fight them off alone, also stopping them from getting on the train carriage.

TSSSEEEER!

(TOBIAS!)

(Dax! Is that really you!)

(In the horns!) I yelled crazily, tossing my head left and right and using my bulk to ram through the annoying human controllers.

"AAAROOOOO!" A wolf suddenly leapt out the shattered window, ripping and tearing through the crowd.

(Cassie!)

(OH MY GOD DAX!)

(TALK LATER!) Jake snapped as I caught a black and orange blur shoot past me.

(Marco!)

(Rachel lookout!)

(We gotta get out of here!)

(No kidding!)

(But where!) Ax huffed as he valiantly faught them off.

(Dax!)

(Aaaargh!) I felt blood spilling from my shoulder.

(NO! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! NOT AFTER ALL THIS!)

(WATCH OUT!)

(CASSIE!)

(MARCO COVER HIM!)

(I don't need covering!) I snapped as Rachel went to Cassies aid, feeling myself stumble a little.

(You okay?) Marco asked.

(Not really) I grunted, feeling myself going closer and closer to the edge of the-

(Hang on? Is that... Ax!)

(Yes?)

(Do you think the walls are breakable in here?)

(I do not know)

(Jake! I'm gonna need some muscle!)

(Right! Rachel!)

(Not a problem) she came over to stand by my side as I wavered more.I was loosing blood fast!

(Let's run at it! Hopefully we can break it just enough to...)

(You sure thats safe?) Marco asked as he fended some of the annoying controllers for us.

Ones that now had guns, might I add.

(Everyone get ready to morph!) Jake instructed (You two, when you're ready!)

Rachel and I turned, and I fought to keep my focus just long enough for this task.

(Ready!)

(Let's go!)

(ONE!)

(TWO!)

(THREE!) We both yelled, running fulls-speed at the nearest clear wall, with me pushing it with all I had.

I remembered hiting the glass or whatever the material was with a large thud, then feeling dizzy.

(It worked!)

(All right! Everyone! Get out of sight and start morphing!)

I saw a crack forming, getting bigger... and slowly water was seeping in.

(COME ON DAX! LET'S GO!)

I focused my shattered mind onto demorphing... or... morphing again or something... I couldn't really think right now...

All I knew was that my shape was changing, and then...

I was hit with a shocking force of water that knocked me right back into the train.

I lost conciousness once or twice, barely aware of someone grabbing me, yelling (MORPH!)

_Morph what? _I wondered to myself, before passing out entirely.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Yes! I know I'm mean!**

**BUT IM ALSO NICE! SEEE! SEEE! SEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Okay... I'll shut up now...**

**Please review, byyyyye!**


	12. Guess who!

**WHEEE! (slides across floor) YOU SO SLYYYYY!**

**Ahem... dont mind me... just havin fun with a song... AND I THOUGHT I'D WRITE!**

**AREN'T YOU ALL INCREDIBLY LUCKY!**

**answer; YOU ARE! YEAAAH!**

**realfanficts; I'm surprised you didn't figure that out before! hehe! and im so mean, aren't I? THATS WHY THERE'S ALWAYS MORE!**

**Tiamath; ooh, you're smart for pickin that up.. BUT YOU SHALL SEE! YEAH!**

**LittleMidgett; AHHH! MORE INSANE! NOOOO! (runs around madly)**

**traycon3; HAVE SUGAR! makes the whole experience that much more FUN! YEAH! WHEE! **

**krazi little aus; cliffhanger? woops... YES, WE SHALL SEE! WHEETA!**

**LALALALALALA! ONWAAARDS!**

_-**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I slowly became aware of my surroundings. Something crunching under booted feet, the smell of hay and something... and then the sounds of animals and my friends talking amongst themselves.

I was terrified to open my eyes. But slowly, and surely, I forced them open.

I was a in a cage.

Which only could mean one thing. I was a bat.

(Guys!)

"Hey, you're awake" Cassie towered over me,kneeling down to open the cage as everyone else stood around me.

(What... what happened! How long have I been out!)

(About three and a half hours) Tobias explained.

(THREE AND A HALF! LEMME OUT THEN! I MIGHT BE-)

"Wow speedy, take it easy there" Marco stepped in "We're not even sure if this is all real or not, or just a one-off deal"

(How-)

(Because we have surmised it could have only been one of two people who gave you back the power; Ellimist... or Crayak) Ax gave me a hard look as Cassie pulled me out of the cage. And with four eyes... when he stares, it kinda makes you cringe a bit.

(It wasn't Crayak. But... how the heck did I get out of there!)

"I uh... kinda ate you" Rachel said, grinning slightly.

(You... ate me?)

"Yeah. She became a killer whale and took you into her mouth, then we all went up the surface"

(But...didn't they notice?)

"We got away. Barely" Marco's eyes turned dark, which scared me even more than four-eyes over there.

I'm amazed how there could be two completely diffterent people in one body.

I blinked, looking around at my fellow animorphs, who all just seemed deflated. Even Tobias, even though his facial expressions never changed... probably the same with me I guessed...

(Well... how about I give it a go?)

The all looked at me. Even Cassie who was still holding me.

Jake slapped his forehead.

Marco suddenly broke into a grin.

"We'll... give it a go" Cassie put me down, and they all stepped back.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the bison again.

And almost immediately, I felt the changes take place.

(Guess you're like me then) Tobias muttered as I reversed the changes.

_NOT QUITE._

Sad to say, I screamed like a little girl when I heard that voice.

I took off, flapping around madly before I realised...

There was a wall in front of me.

WHAM!

(Owwww!)

(DAX!)

(IIIIIII'mmm fiiiiinne...) I picked myself up, my head spinning (Just... who's Dax again?)

Rachel snorted, and I looked behind her to see...

Well, Mr Blue dude himself.

And behind him.. was someone. Couldn't see them exactly... I just knew they were there.

(Well, hiii Mr Meddling idiot) I muttered as Cassie picked me up, setting me on the top of the cage.

He gave me a strange sideways glance, and I could see Marco and Rachel seemed to be enjoying this maybe a little too much.

I was about to unleash my verbal comments on them when I saw exactly who was behind the Ellimist.

And then everything hit me.

It was like waking up from a bad dream.

I saw the Ellimist nod.

"You are not like Tobias. Not yet anyway"

"Dax! It's... it's..." Cassie's mouth was wide open.

(Me) I whispered.

I knew. I remembered this dream. It was always so vague... I couldn't make out the faces. But now... now it all hit me.

I'd had this dream the night before I became an Animorph.

"Well Dakota? Aren't you going to move?" He asked, and I shared a look with Tobias.

(Do it man) he said, nudging his bird head towards... well, a very sleepy, bare-chested me.

(Uh huh) I opened my wings, flapping over and easing myself onto his... well..._my _shoulder.

(You really love breaking the rules, don't you old geezer?) I looked over at him.

"I'm not doing anything that hasn't already been done"

"What are you on about you wierdos?" I heard myself ask, yawning.

Wow... it had been so long since I'd actually 'heard' my own voice. I'd forgotten what it sounded like.

(Go ahead Dax) Tobias whispered to me. I nodded, and started to... well, to aquire myself. I felt my human arm go slack, almost like he/I was about to topple over any second.

"Good Dakota. Very good" Ellimist muttered as everyone just stared at me. I flapped over to a stall door, perching myself on it as I saw the past me sway left and right.

(I think you'd better get him back to his bed Ellimist) I muttered, staring straight at him as he stared at me. He smiled a little.

"You know what to do now"

(Yes, I do)

Then he was gone, I was gone, and it was just back to the cozy old barn.

And everyone looking at me.

"Well?" Jake asked.

(Well what?)

"Aren't you gonna morph human?"

(Maybe later. There's no rush) I muttered, looking up at Tobias.

I knew what they were asking. What they thought I'd do.

But I couldn't do it. Not now.

Like Tobias, I had a reason to fight in this war.

And I wasn't about to give up yet.

I saw Jake and Marco grinning at me, and Cassie came over and patted my head.

(Oy! I aint a pet you know!)

She chuckled "I know... I'm just... proud of you"

I puffed my little bat chest out as far as I could (Never doubt the amazing bat boy!)

Rachel laughed "Oh here we go"

I just stuck my tongue out.

Which caused everyone to go into hysterics.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**-_

**And there we have it! Dax is the cute little bat boy!**

**Yay! Love me!**

**And whoever said they were sueing me... please don't. I mean... after all like I knew Dakota was supposed to be a females name... I just like the name and thought it was cool...**

**Please, don't sue meee! I'ma good giiiiirrl! HOOONESSST!**

**Okay I'll shut up now... BYYYE!**


	13. Human again

**YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Laur4; yeaaah, hes so cuuuuute! And yeah, some people... (shakes head)**

**Vickie1: thankyou! And I promise I'll try to get back to your rockin new story when you can, okay? Okay!**

**realfanficts: yeaaah, but its all good! See!**

**krazi little aus: lol...thats a funny one! Dill! dilldilldill! (giggles) I like... yay!**

**traycon3: lmao... oh thats good! heheh! Whats a jury... lol, and yes, apparently it is a girls name... woops...**

**ozma914: lol...yeah...and thanks for the review!**

**karone-sakura: yeah, he is a little cutie, isnt he? And more you shall have! Yay!**

**ONWAAAARDDS! **

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xxx-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"AAH!"

"Dax! You don't have wings!"

_THUMP!_

"Oww. Thanks for the reminder" I muttered, staring up at the sky with my head pounding.

I was still getting used to my voice again, but my legs...well, they were on a whole knew level. And uh... it was kinda weird not being able to fly away when someone scared the _crap_ out of you.

Yes, I'm talking about Marco.

And when I had the motor skills, I was going to get up and go strangle him.

I saw Jake looking down at me, offering a hand. I grabbed it, and he hauled me back up to my still shaky feet.

"Thanks man"

"No problem" He said as I turned to glare at Marco. He was hiding behind Ax.

"Mind putting some clothes on?" I turned to look at Tobias, then down at myself.

"Um... oops?"

Ellimist didn't mention that bit...

Weird seeing my human body after so long...wow... I never knew it-

I was suddenly blinded, and I pulled at whatever had been on my face, looking and realising it was a morphing suit. I looked at Jake.

"Thought you might need it"

"Uh...thanks" I pulled the shorts and shirt on, looking around again. Everything looked...different.

Tobias sure looked weird. Guess I was just so used to seeing him as a bird or another kind of animal. Not as a human...

Okay, that was bad for me to say, cause he _was_ human, and-

"Yo!"

I turned to glare at Marco, who was holding a bag out as a peace offering almost.

"I got some clothes for you. Rachel never had a hand in it..." He said, and I took them, looking down into the bag and pulling out a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt.

I put them on, making sure there were no suprises, then looked at the others.

"Well uh...lets go eat!"

I took a bouncy step towards where I knew the mall was-

"Whoa!"

"Da-"

"Catch him!"

_Thump._

Too late.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-_

(Dax-)

(Nuh-uh) I sulked as I flapped along.

(Dakota!)

(Nooo! Leave me alooone!)

(You make it sound like...well, I don't want to think like that, but _come on_! It wasn't that bad!)

(I WAS A KLUTZ!)

(Aren't you always?) Came Marco's voice from somewhere.

(Thats it! You and me, one on one Marco!)

(Marco! Come with me!) Jake sounded from somewhere else, and soon I knew it was just me, Tobias and Ax somewhere in the background.

(Dakota, come on)

(I fell flat on my face, for no reason, in front of a group of girls, _HOW IS THAT NOT BAD!)_

(Jeez, you sound like Marco!)

(I do not! For one thing, I'm sposed to be cooler than him!)

(Dakota, might I point out that you are a bat now)

(Can I ring your neck? I mean, seriously!)

(Dak-)

But at that moment my eyes caughta flash of something, and the two nitwits behind me were forgotten.

A flash of red hair.

_Mel..._

I changed direction, flappingmy wings hard and following her, not caring about anyone or anything anymore, just her...

This was the fifth time I'd seen her like this. Running...into the forest... crying her eyes out...

(Dax, where are you going!) Ax's voice yelled.

(Wherever I want!) I yelled back, knowing they'd probably follow, but I didn't care. I followed Mel into the woods, again, knowing he'd hurt her again... just, knowing...

(Ax, back off) I heard Tobias whisper from what seemed afar, and I finally saw her stop, collapsing against a tree.

Sure enough, dark bruises on her arms, legs and even on her face...

Which just angered me. I wanted to go kill him! I wanted to turn into a Bison then go at him and knock off something very important to him!

"DAAAAX!"

Safe to say I almost hit the ground when she screamed that.

(HOLY CRAP!)

(DAX! WHAT'S WRONG!) Tobias yelped.

(She... she just screamed my name. It's... ok) I told him as my little bad heart almost ripped out of my chest it was beating that fast, going and awkwardly landing ona tree, watching her as she once again cried her eyes out.

(She... why?)

I barely heard him, my heart ripping in two as I watched her cry alone...

(I can't take this anymore) I muttered, flying behind a tree, out of sight from her.

(Dax, no...)

(Tobias,_ please_. She needs me) I begged him.

He sighed.

(Ok. I'll be your lookout. Go)

I closed my eyes and started to morph.

Arms, hair... eyes... legs... they all seemed to change at superspeed.

I almost lost my balance once, but that was all.

(You done?)

(Uh... yeah) I opened my eyes, then heard... with my own ears...

I heard Mel crying.

I took a deep breath, then let it out, going around to see her there. She hadn't noticed me yet... I cleared my throat...

And she looked up at me.

"Dax? Where have you... why did... am I dreaming?"

I shook my head, not sure what to say to her.

(Go ahead you idiot!)

(It's... not that easy Tobias. Not...with us)

"Mel-" I let out, hating the way my voice cracked at her name.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed, running at me and almost knocking me over, beating the snot out of my chest.

And let me tell ya, she could hurt when she wanted to.

"MEL! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO! I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!"

"WHY!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! PLEASE, JUST BELIEVE ME!" I tried to grab her wrists, but she twisted them away from my grasp.

So I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close in a tight hug.

She kept trying to beat the crap out of me, but I was holding her too tight to do much more damage. Plus, for once, it made me glad that I could morph. It felt like she broke one of my ribs...

Soon, her pounding slowed, and I heard her let out in a sob "I needed you and you weren't there"

I felt a funny feeling in my throat, choking it back as I whispered "I know, and I'm so sorry..."

Then I felt my shirt being soaked, and I sighed, wrapping my arms more securely around her as she returned the hug.

"I'm here now Mel. I'm here"

"For... how long?"

Now that I didnt know. All I knew was that Jake would kill me when he found out about this.

But, strangely enough,I didn't care.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x--x-x-x_

**Well, hope you all enjoyed! YAY FOR ME! **

**BYE NOW!**


	14. Beyond dead meat

**I know, its been forever and rah rah rah im evil and mean and all that stuff.**

**But here, after a long wait, its Dax again. My Dax, in his uniqueness. **

**Enjoy. **

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-_

"What you did was unacceptable!"

I stood there, like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, head down as Jake paced in front of me.

"You endangered all of us!"

"Jake, she's my friend-"

"I DONT CARE! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" He almost screeched, grabbing me by the collar and shoving me back into the wooden post behind me. I grabbed his hands, yanking them off me and tossing them away from me.

"I know very well what I've done. And the 'what ifs?' like what if shes a controller, or what if she gets infested...and all that other what if crap. Trust me Jake, I wouldn't have done anything if it wasnt serious. If she didn't need me as much as-"

"Dakota! You know full well what I mean, but...what if its already too late?"

"Look, I never told her anything. All she does know is that I've run away from home. Thats all. I never said anything else, I never, in any way, gave anything away. And if she was a controller, don't you think you guys would already be dead or infested by now?" I spoke in a very low tone, knowing Jake knew I was right. It had been days now, and there was still nothing...everything was pretty much normal.

"Maybe they want us all at once. Look, you-"

"JAKE SHES MY FRIEND AND SHES GETTING THE FUCKING CRAP BEATEN OUT HER AND IM NOT GONNA SIT BY AS SHE FUCKING CRIES!" With that I walked out of the barn, focusing my mind on demorphing.

"Dakota wait!" Cassie called after me, knowing the others had a pretty low impression of me right now, so I didn't know why she would.

I turned to face her, seeing the others in the barn, giving me looks.

"What is it Cassie?"

"Look, I know what you did was wrong, but... I don't think you did it to hurt us"

"I didn't" I said plainly.

Cassie looked over her shoulder, at the others in the barn, then took my arm, dragging me out of sight of the others.

"We can watch her and see if she is-"

"She's not. And I know.. you cant tell when they're controllers, but... I know she isnt. Call it a feeling or whatever, but...she's not"

"Until we know for sure"

"I-I know" I balled my hands into fists, trying hard not to get angry.

"You love her don't you?"

I visibly jerked, looking up at her "Well...in a sense yes"

"I know it kills you to see her hurt-"

"You don't understand Cass" I was suddenly finding it hard to breathe "It more than hurts, it kills me. And knowing she's left to deal with this alone.. it.. it... I just cant..."

_Dammit! Why was there a lump in my throat?! Why the hell couldn't I talk normally?!_

I turned away, clenching my fists and cursing myself as I felt hot tears start to slide down my cheeks.

**_Why did I have to cry in front of a girl?!_**

"Dax, it's okay" She put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"No, it's not. Not until she's safe...its not gonna be okay"

"Oh Dax" She sighed, coming around and putting her arms around me. That only made these stupid tears worse.

"What can I do? I want...I want my best friend out... please help me..." I begged, putting my arms around her and holding her tight, sobbing like a little baby but not caring anymore. This was just too much to bear alone.

"We'll see what we can do" She said, just letting me cry on her shoulder, patting my back from time to time.

I just stayed like that, sobbing, until my morph time was almost out, finally demorphing back to the small insignificant creature that was now my real body.

(Thankyou Cassie. I... I think I needed that)

Cassie kneeled down, stroking the fur on my neck "You know you can come to me anytime Dax"

I snorted (You might regret saying that)

She shook her head, picking me up and putting me on her shoulder "No, I don't think so"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

(Dammit!)

(What?) Tobias asked from the tree.

(Missed again!)

(Well dragonflies are crafty)

(You're tellin me. I know from experience) I muttered, going for another one and finally managing to catch it.

Cassie had somehow managed to calm Jake down, and we'd all taken turns watching Mel, proving that I had been right all along, that she wasn't a controller.

But... Marco had said he'd seen something disturbing when she was with her boyfriend (one guess what it was) and I think he had turned around a little. Jake...still wasnt sure. He still wanted me to stay away, so the next time she came into the woods I was going to drag his ass out of bed or wherever, and show him.

Tobias even offered to help to some degree, which was comforting.

(There's a skeeter over there)

(Over where?)

(Abooout...)

(Oh! I see it!) I dove after it, catching it easily in one swipe and devouring it as fast as I could.

(Yum, desert)

(Maybe for you)

(I know, you like eating creatures like myself, you cruel, cruel birdboy you)

(Whatever you say batboy)

(I oughta bite your tailfeathers off buddy!)

(Ooooh I'm real scared) Tobias fluttered his wings, then went to preening his feathers in a bid to look nonchalant.

(Yeah you'd better be!) I swooped by his head, screeching in his ear then flapping off to look for food, as well as just have a bit of a fly around.

(Why do you fight?)

(AAAH! ITS THE BLUE THING FROM URANUS!) I screeched, then laughed stupidly as Ax came into view.

(Ignore him Ax, he's lost his mind)

(Listen to him, he knows what he's saying)

(Why are you threatening Tobias?) Ax asked, following me with his stalk eyes as he looked up at Tobias.

(We're just joking around) Tobias told him.

(See? He knows what he's saying)

(You humans are very strange) He sighed, standing under the tree, shaking his head.

(Yep, but thats what makes us all the more fun) I told him, floating out of the meadow.

(Where are you going?)

(For a fly, what do you think?! Anyone want to come with?)

(No I think I'm good) Tobias said.

(Ax?)

(I think I will run with you) he said, and seconds later there was a blue blob of fur behind and below me.

(Well thats... strange of you) I looked down at him (Sure you're feeling okay Ax)

(Not really. I wanted to talk to you)

(Ah) I think I knew what was coming, flapping hard to stay ahead, then lowering myself so I was just under the treeline, dodging around trees, more or less for the challenge than anything else.

(You do realise the feelings for this girl could jeopardize our fight against the yeerks, and risk exposing the others, as well as myself and Tobias?)

I sighed (Yeah, I do Ax. I realise that more than anyone. But...what can I do? I mean... what would you do if your.. I mean... okay I wont say that)

(No, say it)

(What if someone you loved was in danger? Wouldn't you do anything to get them out? To save them? To help them? Wouldn't you chance risking your life for theirs?)

Ax was silent as we ran and flew through the forest.

(Well, I-)

(Hey, whats going on?) The scenery changed slightly in my echolocation, and I stopped, Ax right behind me.

(I believe you are right) Ax said, and we just looked at one another.

A scream suddenly rocked both our ears, and I barely missed running into a tree, instead making a jerky landing on the ground.

(Ax?)

(Yes, I heard)

(So?)

(Let's go see)

I took off in the direction of the scream, Ax right behind me, but not too close.

Another scream... it sounded so familiar...

(Ax, I'm getting a bad feeling about this)

(So am I)

(Aren't we close to-)

"Get away from me!"

(THATS MEL!) I flapped harder, suddenly coming into a clearing, seeing what I feared the worst.

Mel... on the ground, surrounded by two guys, both of them looking greedily a her. One of them...was Gary...that..._asshole..._

"Come on girl, it'll only hurt for a second" One of them tried to grab her, and she kicked him away, struggling to get to her feet.

"No! I'm not going in there!"

(Dakota, I think we are in much more trouble than we think)

(What?!)

(Behind them!)

I looked... oh no...

(I knew it. Theyre... trying to... infest her)

(Dakota-)

(I can't let them Ax. I know... but.. I just can't let them!)

(Do you understand what you're doing?)

I fell silent, then... (I have to Ax, I have to. Please...get the others. Tell them I had no other choice... I have to save her. I'll...I won't do anything stupid, just... please...)

(I really do hope you know what youre doing) He said, taking off, and I turned back to the situation. They both had her, and she was pulling back as hard as she could, but they were dragging her towards the entrance to the yeerk pool.

(I'm so sorry Mel...I'm sorry everyone) I whispered, then took off from my perch, going Gary first, grabbing his hair and yanking it.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He let go of her to grab at me, and thankfully Mel managed to kick the other one to let her go.

(RUN FOR IT!) I yelled to her, and she froze, before looking back at the two guys and me, then taking off. The other guy chased after her.

"You little... " He grabbed my small bat body, flinging it to the ground, making me land quite painfully on my back. I lay there, dazed, flapping a little wildly as I saw Gary suddenly fill my vision.

"Oh I am going to kill you for this" He went to put his foot on me, but I managed to scrabble to my feet, going and biting his foot, which, unlucky to him, was an open-toed shoe.

"OOOWWWWWWYOOOOU-" He let out a nice long string of curse words, falling back and giving me enough time to wing it out of there, going as high as I could, then following the direction that Mel had gone.

I found her, running for all it was worth, the other guy not far behind her.

(You called for backup?) All of a sudden I saw the form of a red-tailed hawk divebomb him, raking his head. He shrieked, grabbing his head and stopping his pursuit.

(Tobias!)

(Thats me. Damn, how do you work in the dark?!)

(Oh I owe you buddy)

(More than. Ax has gone to get the others. He stopped by to get me first)

I felt my stomach do a backflip, knowing Jake, Marco and Rachel were all going to have my head for breakfast.

(Well, either way, I owe you one) We follwed after Mel, knowing they'd probably try to get to her again.

And I wasnt going to let it.

(I think she's going the wrong way)

(Same. I know...Jake will kill me double time for this.. but... ) I flew down towards her, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

(You're going towards another... place like you were before. Quick, turn left)

She stopped "What...who's there?"

I flapped by her head (I'm the bat. I'm here to guide you. Please, trust me, if you get caught they'll... do things to you)

She looked at me as I swooped around her head.

"You sound so familiar"

(Um, I think you'd better hurry. Those guys are on the warpath again) Tobias reported from above.

(Look, there's no time to discuss this) I told her (Those guys are after you again... so please, just trust me, I can get you out of here and away from them)

All she did was look up at me as I circled around her head. Then...she surprised me by nodding at me.

"All right, lead the way spirit guide or whatever you are"

(Good, now keep up! This way!) I dove left, hearing her follow me and knowing I was beyond dead meat now.

Either by the Yeerks or the Animorphs. Either way, I was beyond dead.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed... been a while since I've done Daxxy so... please tell me what you think :)**

**Reviews are beyond apprieciated. Thankyou. **


	15. Saving Mel

**Well, since you all asked for more, I'm delivering more**

**So... here goes hopefully. **

**Dedicated to Laur4, this is for you sis ;)**

**Oh, and someone reviewed for another story of mine whinging about the thought speak thingys... or...something about them...**

**So I would just like to say that the normal arrowy thingys dont work for me, so I used ( ) these instead.**

**And...yeah, now I'm done rambling...onwards! **

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Wha-"

(Shh!) I hushed her, listening for sounds of the now much larger search team.

I was dead. No matter what happened, I was so dead.

I snapped myself quickly out of my gloomy thoughts, putting them back on the sounds around me, not hearing anything just yet.

(Tobias)

(My eyes barely work for crap in this darkness, and what I can see...well, theres not that much)

(Cant see anything moving near us?)

(Near you? I don't even know where you_ are_)

(Well...that's probably a good thing)

(Where_ are_ you anyway?)

I hesitated, then turned back to Mel (I'll be back in a minute. Just...stay here and don't move an inch)

She nodded, and I took off upwards, above the treeline, firing an echolocation burst upwards and seeing a bird flying lazily high above.

(Oh, there you are)

(Yeah, here I am. Um...any word from the others?)

(Uh...no)

(Damn... I can't tell if thats a good or a bad thing for me)

(A bit of both?) Tobias offered, and I sighed, firing an echolocation burst downwards, seeing outlines of what looked like a few hork-bajir not too far off where Mel was, and a guy I guessed as Gary a bit behind them.

(Damn, they're getting too close!)

(Rachel will have your head)

(Not before Jake does) I muttered, diving back down into the treeline to where Mel was.

(Touche) I heard Tobias say as I turned my attention to Mel.

(Look, we have to move, they're getting close to you again)

She nodded again, then started pointing randomnly. I took that as a sign of her asking which way to go.

(This way. Follow me and be as quiet as you can) I told her, then added (Don't worry, I won't leave you behind)

She smiled as I took off in a direction away from the Hork-Bajir, hearing her follow almost silently.

She was always good at being quiet. Mostly to scare the crap out of you. She could always sneak up on me when I had something on my mind, or when there was something going on in front of me. I remember one time she jumped on my back and I fell over because I thought someone had thrown a brick wall at me.

And.. the time...

I snapped back to the present, turning serious again. This wasn't any time to be daydreaming! I had to keep my head straight here if I was going to help her get out of this.

And she'd get out of this, no matter what.

(Where the heck are you headed?) Tobias asked.

(So _now_ you can see me?)

(Well...barely)

(Then maybe you could help me)

(Well... keep going that way?)

(Tobias!)

(Look, there's nothing I can do besides tell you how far away the Yeerks are. I barely know this part of the forest)

(But.. youve been living out here for-)

(I know, but this is the territory of another male red-tail. I prefer to stay away from here if I can)

(What? Scared of a bird fight?)

(Dakota shut up!)

(I can't! I have to echolocate!)

(Thats not what I meant...)

(Oooh so now the bird boys givin me grief? Ha! Serves you right)

Silence.

(Oh come on, can you please help me? If you don't...well...)

(If I don't maybe I'll get out of Jake busting my ass for this)

(He won't. He'll kill me instead)

(Hey whoa?!)

(Hey wha-wuuuw) I came to a stop as I found the trees around me were different from a few seconds ago.

(How the hell did you get over there?!)

(Over where?)

(You just went...and then suddenly you were...)

(Well that makes _perfect_ sense Tobias)

"Why'd we stop?"

(Just tell me...is it a good thing or a bad thing?)

(Good. You're alot farther away now, and... youre near something solid)

(A-wha?)

"Hello! Spirit guide! I'd like to know why we stopped!" Mel hissed behind me, and I turned to her.

(Just a minute! We're trying to find out why the trees are suddenly different)

"Wait a minute...we?"

I looked down to meet her dark brown ones, alight with fire. I'd missed that look...

I'd missed my Mel...

Wait a minute, _my _Mel?!

Freakin hell I must be loosing my mind.

I managed to recover myself. (Yes, I have split personality disorder. Comes in many shapes and forms in us spirit guides. Just cant predict when your other personality is gonna surface)

She snorted, then covered her mouth, looking serious.

(It's okay, they didnt hear you)

"How do you know?"

(Well... we managed to get far enough away from them, and they went a different way so we're all clear)

(Dax! It's a cave! You're near a cave!)

(But...how'd we-)

(Three guesses who)

(Ellimist) I guessed, and if i was human I would have shaken my head.

(This is not cool)

(I second that motion) Tobias muttered, and I looked down at Mel. She looked exhausted under what seemed like fresh bruises.

(Can... you...)

(Yeah. They're no where near you now. It should be all right, and it looks like she needs a rest anyway) Tobias landed silently on another branch, only making the smallest sound as he did, but not small enough.

Mel spun around "What was that?"

(The wind. Now... you can go rest in the cave)

She looked back up at me "You're not trying to trick me are you?"

(No)

"Youre not part of-"

I laughed (If I was one of those freaks I'd shoot myself in the foot. You don't have to worry... I'm not here to hurt you, just help you)

She continued to look up at me, then nodded.

"I don't know why I trust you, but I do"

She moved towards the cave,then hesitated.

"What if they're waiting for me in there? What...if..."

(I'll look) I opened my wings, flapping them then gliding cleanly inside, finding the place was pretty well concealed, with all the shrubs and what nots around it. I took a look inside, finding it was smallish, but the floor was moss covered, and softish, flapping back outside.

(All clear) She smiled, then nodded, going inside, and by some weird instinct I followed her inside, just to make sure she'd be okay.

She curled up inside, laying her head down on her hand, smiling "This feels so good after so long"

(Well...I'm sure it couldn't have been that long-)

Her smile dissapeared suddenly, and her eyes lost their spark "Well... Gary never let me sleep anywhere comfortable when I was with him"

(But...what about your home?)

"He's living there now. Mom and dad dote on him for some reason, and... well..." She shivered, and my heart faultered.

I knew. I just knew... her parents...

They had to be controllers too.

(I'm so sorry)

She suddenly shook her head, as if to shake it all way "Doesn't matter now. I don't even know why I'm telling youre this, you're a spirit guide or something"

(Well... I...) I didnt know what to say, turning my thoughtspeak to only Tobias (Did you hear?)

(Yeah. I did. Man... shes... )

(I won't let her go back there) I whispered, watching as she dozed, shivering a little.

(Well, I'm sure we can convince Jake somehow) Tobias sighed, not quite believing his own words it sounded like.

(Sure. Listen...do you mind if I... she's cold...)

(Go for it. I'll keep a look out)

(Thanks Tobias. And I mean that) I got outside, checking around then morphing myself, before crawling back into the small cave, realising the ground was softer than I thought it'd be.

I lay down beside her, then scooting over enough so I could wrap my arms around her and draw her in close.

"Dax?" Came her sleep clogged voice.

"Yeah. Now go back to sleep" I kissed her forehead, running my hands through her hair and feeling her drift off again, cuddling into me just before she did.

I lay with her, silent, a thousand thoughts running through my head. Then...one came to mind.

(Tobias?)

(Yeah Dax?)

(Do you think...Jake will let her...)

There was a long silence, before he answered.

(I really don't know but... for her sake, I hope so)

We both fell silent again, and I didn't realised how tired I was until my eyes fell of their own accord, and I followed Mel into the world of dreams.

_-x-x-x--x-xx--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x--xx-x-x-_

(DAX!)

_Hmm... just five more minutes..._

(DAKOTA! GET UP!)

I jerked awake, opening my eyes to see Mel sleeping peacefully. But thats not what woke me up.

(Tobias?)

(FINALLY! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!)

(Get big and mean?)

(Good idea! Now move it!)

I took one look at Mel, who smiled at something in her sleep, getting up and moving away just enough so she wouldn't see me, demorphing as fast as I could before waddling up to the entrance to peek outside.

(YIKES!) I was almost trampled by a Hork-Bajir foot, freezing where I was and hoping I hadn't been seen.

(NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME! GET MOVING!)

(ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!) I managed to scramble back in, looking back at Mel who started to stir.

(Theyre moving away! Nows your cha-ah crap!)

I heard a dracon beam go off, hearing Tobias yelping and wings fluttering.

(Don't get fried!)

(That wasn't my plan!)

(Good!)

"Whats going on?" She whispered, so low even I could barely hear her.

(We have a bit of um...trouble. I suggest you get as far back into this cave and... I hate to be literal but... mind my rear)

I didn't know what she'd think of a bat transforming into an bison, but now seriously wasn't the time to worry about that. I had to help Tobias and I had to help him _now_.

I closed my eyes, focusing and trying not to think of Tobias out there, or Mel behind me, slowly starting to grow. Fur exploded from everywhere, and horns replaced my funny little bat ears as they ventured down a little. The little flappy bit of the wing dissapeared, turning into my front legs, starting to sprout upwards. Sadly my poor little bat feet were still as they were, so I sort of... kinda looked like a wierd lookin animal to be honest. Hooves up front... skinny little legs up back, fur, horns, holes for ears so far, and...well...

A tail.

Slowly, everything righted itself, and I finally started to grow upwards on four sturdy hooves, my bison ears finally growing in, and my chest finally puffing out, strengthening to that of a bisons.

"That was...cool but gross" Mel whispered, and I chuckled, about to say something to her when suddenly another shot from outside, and Tobias shrieking (IM GONNA DIIIE!) from outside snapped me back to it all.

(Look, stay here, and if they find you...scream) I told her, then burst out of the cave, looking for my first victim.

And safe to say I was happy who I found.

(BASTARD!) I screamed, running at Gary and ramming him, sending up over my back and crashing to the ground.

"Andailite!" He screeched, and I turned, heading for him again.

This time I got him right where I wanted to get him.

I'm sure you all can figure out where.

Safe to say he went down hard, and... sounding funny.

"Get it!" One of the Hork-Bajir yelled, firing at me. He missed, then he went flying too, into one of his buddies.

(About time you got here!) Tobias snapped from above, dissapearing from my view.

(Hey, where are you going?!)

(I'm going to get rid of my singed feathers and get big and mean)

(Well youd better hurry!)

(All right! Hold your horses bat boy!)

I grumbled, then went for another Hork-Bajir, knocking him down and out in an instant.

All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my back, and I turned to see another guy, the one that had been helping Gary, pulling something long and sharp out of my body. I could feel it had barely missed my spine, but as I turned I knew it had done enough damage, ramming the guy with a lot less fierocity than I had Gary.

(Damn! Better hurry Tobias!)

There was no answer as I butted the guy again, sending him sprawling, the thought of them catching Mel giving me just that smallest bit of strength I needed to keep myself going.

I looked around, suddenly seeing there were alot more people than before. And...Taxxons.

(Ah maan) I whined.

"Give up andalite! We have you now!" A very literate Hork-Bajir stepped forward, aiming a dracon beam at me.

(What are you? General Stupid?) I asked, backing up a little and waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Sub-Visser Forty-Three you twit!"

(A british Yeerk, now thats a new one) I mused, hearing Tobias's faint cry of what I thought was (I'm coming!)

(Better be bird boy) I muttered to him, then turned back to my 'audience'.

"I AM NOT BRITISH!"

(Sounds like you are)

And then... the funniest thing happened.

The... Hork-Bajir controller, started to... have a temper tantrum.

"AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!" He jumped up and down, swinging his arms wildly and stomping his feet.

If I hadn't been bleeding all over the ground I would've found it hilarious.

(Oh my god! I never thought I'd...ahahahaha!)

(Yeees Tobias) I muttered, knowing he was around somewhere but I didn't know where. I could tell the Yeerks under this guy were having a hard time controlling their laughter.

At that moment I realised I had the perfect opportunity.

I ran forward, knocking into the crowd of controllers like bowling pins. Some of them actually went flying, others...well, others I trampled, swinging my head left and right and catching a few more before they started to fire at me again.

I felt something hit my side, and I fell hard, whatever it was sending my blood pooling on the ground. I fell over, unable to keep upright.

(DAX!)

(Yes, I think it's a good time to come help me) I muttered, trying to get up and finding I really couldnt.

There was suddenly something in front of me, fighting whatever was about to cut me in two just seconds ago, and then that cutter thing was gone.

(Demorph Dax!)

(Cant... gotta... where is...)

(Dakota, its me, its Cassie. Come on, demorph now)

(Cas... How...)

(Just hurry dammit!) She snapped, which got me into action. As I started to shrink, something covered me, then picked me up as I shrunk even more, holding me close.

(You done?) Came the voice of what could only be Rachel.

(Yeah)

(Good, now get moving!) She tossed me to the ground, where I almost got trampled again, managing to get to a safe place before remorphing.

(WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DROP ME?!)

(I HAD TO! I WAS BEING ATTACKED!)

(OH BULL!) I ran back into the frey, which now consisted of a wolf, a gorilla, and a grizzly bear, ramming whoever got in my way. I almost ran down Marco, who gave me a look which if I had pants I would have wet them, and right into a Taxxon, sending innards everywhere.

(Take that Yeerk scum! Muuahahaha!) I yelled crazily as I dove after a few humans, bowling them over.

(You take waaaay too much pleasure in this) I heard Marco say from somewhere.

(Well theyre in my way!) I laughed maniacly as I rammed some more, then trampled over a few more Taxxons in a fury.

"NOOO!" A scream stopped me dead in my tracks, long enough for a spare Taxxon to start gnawing on my leg, sending pain all through it. I managed to kick it off, turning to see... Gary's friend... dragging Mel out of hiding, and away from the fight.

"You're comin with me!"

"NO! NEVER!"

"Get over here b-"

(HEY!)

They both looked at me, just before I slammed into the guy, forcing him to let go of Mel and ramming him into a tree.

(DONT YOU-)

_WHAM!_

(-EVER-)

_WHAM!_

(-TOUCH HER-)

_WHAM!_

(-AGAIN!)

"STOP! HES-"

I finally backed up enough to see the damage.

(Uh... well... he wont be bothering you any more) I managed to mutter.

"Yea-AH!" She yelped, and I turned as well as I could to see none other than the asshole himself, Gary, aiming a dracon beam at her head.

Dammit...

(Let her go)

"Oooh no, this ones mine andalite" He hissed, grabbing Mel and yanking her back into the treeline with him. I started to follow...no...no...it couldnt end like this...

She couldnt be taken from me like this...

(Good work Terrin 356) Came a voice, and I suddenly saw none other than the Visser himself standing just beyond the little stretch of trees we'd just been in.

(W-what?)

"Oh, you didn't know? This girls a special host" Gary sneered, trying to hold onto a now struggling Mel.

(A special host?)

"Yes"

(Youre... youre crazy! What does...why is this host so special to you?!)

Gary smiled "She just is"

That...was really bugging the shit out of me.

(Simply put andalite, this...girl... is the granddaughter of a member of the white house)

Thats when it hit me... oh my god...

She must have told Gary that idiotic lie at some point, and he... believed it, told Visser Three.

She was always telling people that idiotic stuff so she could-

_Oh Mel what have you done?_

I moved forward again, and Gary pointed it at me for a split second.

And in that split second, I saw something whip, slicing the gun in two.

(WHAT?!) The Visser was suddenly on guard as none other than Ax and a tiger came into the picture.

(You're finished Visser Three!) the tiger darted after him as he took off, and Ax managed to take care of Gary without hurting Mel or him.

Once he was out on the ground, Mel came over to me, kneeling down to look at my leg.

"Oh your poor thing"

(Um, its okay, really. I'll be fine) I told her, then looked up at Ax (I owe you one Ax-man)

(You do not 'owe' me anything)

"I wonder if I could-"

(Hey! What are you-)

"Maybe I could set it.. I just need... maybe my shirt-"

(Hey hey hey! Don't start... no! No ripping the shirt!)

(You don't owe me anything Dax. I believe... this was meant to-)

(Human stop it!) I finally yelled, yanking my leg back, making her jump.

"Well...sorry for trying to help"

(Look, I apreciate it, I just... I'll be okay. I can heal myself)

(Dakota-)

(Ax! For actually getting the others and savin my butt just now...I owe you)

Before he could reply, a tiger, drenched in blood, came slinking back into the clearing, its eyes glazed over and a deep growl coming from its throat.

(Then again...) I mentally gulped.

(Dakota. Barn. Now)

(But what about-)

(Fine. Just get out of my sight)

Hoooly shit was I in for it.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Noooow what shall happen? Hmmm, I wonder :)**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed the chappie! **


End file.
